Besfriends
by Naruto-is-my-bae
Summary: Sasuke is new in school, and Naruto being the nice guy that he is introduces himself. The two quickly become best friends but soon after their new found friendship, one of them wants something more? How will the other take it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Best friends chapter 1

"Hey! Wait up!" I said to the new kid down the hall. He turned around questioningly, not knowing if I was actually talking to him or not, "Hey, you're new right? You're in my economics class second period!" He nodded at me but his facial expressions were blank, just like how they always were in class.

"Yeah, I am new here," He said continuing to walk, not paying too much attention to me.

"Well, I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's just that when Mr, Fowler introduced you today, I thought I'd put it upon myself to become your friend," I said making sure to dazzle him with my award winning smile. I put my hands on the back of my head and walked with him, "So, you're... Sasuke? Right?"

"Hn," He grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes since you didn't say no." I smiled and laughed a little. He was a little cold, but he seemed pretty cool, I mean he didn't seem like a dork or anything. I noticed all the girls in our class ogling over him, so I'm sure he won't be weird or anything. He was wearing these black skinny jeans with a pair of black boots that seemed like he had owned for ages now. And his shirt was dark just navy with a little pocket on the left side. And he was wearing this dark grey wind jacket that actually looked really cool. It seemed like he just put it all on not caring about what he looked like, and in that process he ended up looking really awesome actually. Almost like it was effortless. And his hair was awesome too, it was spiky, but not in a way that said punk, but more like Brad Pitts hair in fight club. He walked like he didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought of him, and maybe that's what attracted me to him. He seems closed and mysterious and I just want to get to know him more, I felt like he and I would make good friends.

He pulled out a folded piece of paper, that looked like his schedule. And being in a huge school like Konoah, you can get lost in it easily, "Do you need any help finding your next class?" I asked grabbing his schedule out of his hands I noticed his next class was AP Mathematics SL, same as me. I was a little surprised too because there's only ten kids in that class, well now eleven I guess. It was the hardest math class Konoah has to offer, only the best of the best are in that class.

"No I'm perfectly fine dobe, I can find my own way," He snarled back at me, ripping the paper out of my hands.

"Ah, well okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" I said as we came to the end of the hallway, forcing Sasuke to make a choice about whether to take a left or a right. Knowing he had no idea where to go, I took a right, and watched him as he was about to take a left. Ha, I knew it, "Hey Sasuke!" I ran to him as he was already halfway down the hall, he stopped in his tracks and was looking at a map, clearly confused about where to go, "You know, your next class is the other way." I said as I caught up to him smirking a bit.

"Hn, yeah whatever," He said, glaring at me as he knew I was right. He turned around and so did I, walking to our next class together, "What are you following me? Or do you just think I smell good today or something?" He asked as he realized I was walking next to him.

"We have math together, I saw when I took your schedule out of your hands. I wanted to see if you actually did know your way around the school, since you were being so douchey about it earlier. You know-," I said as I turned suddenly to walk into class. Sasuke kept walking, not knowing that our class was right there. I walked out and pulled him into the class, "-a simple 'thank you' is easy enough to say."

"Yeah whatever, thanks, dobe." He said as he took a seat in the back middle of the classroom. I grabbed a sheet of paper for him, that he was supposed to pick up on the way in, totally oblivious to it.

"Here, you need this," I said, putting the paper down on his desk. took a seat next to him and again he didn't say any thanks. The bell rang right after I sat down. During our lecture I couldn't help but think about how he could be smart enough to get into this class, but be so oblivious as to not see a sheet of paper he walked right passed. I guess he was more book smart than street smart. Our teacher started class, and droned on about our chapter right now about Calc Differentiation. This particular lesson was on Applications of the Natural Log. It was easy once he explained it once. It was a nice change of pace, usually I don't understand word about what our teacher says and have to watch videos about it at home. Our class was mainly self taught. Our teacher would give us packets of homework, and we'd watch videos that he made, teaching us about what we need to know for a particular lesson. It's called a flipped classroom, where we learn at night watching the videos (instead of normally doing homework at night, and at home) and then get to class the next day and do our homework there, and ask questions. It gives the teacher more time to answer questions instead of teaching us material. We'd have end dates when we'd need to have take test and quizzes by. And when you were ready to take a quiz, you'd do it during class. It was totally on your own, and it really helps prepare you for college. If you slack off, you'll be cramped, when it's nearing the end date for that unit, when you need to have taken all the quizzes by. But anyways, i guess today was different, instead of letting us do our own thing, I guess he felt like actually teaching us in class for a change.

I had watched to video for Applications of the Natural Log last night, and already knew what he had to say. So I couldn't help myself to daydream in class. I looked around the classroom, noticing everyone else doing the same thing, even when I looked at Sasuke he seemed disinterested, not that he ever seemed interested in much. He was twirling him pen in his hands very fast and I wondered how he did it. He had his chin resting in his other hand, and his eyes were only halfway open. I thought he'd fit in fine here.

The bell rang and to my surprise after Sasuke got up from his desk he asked me where his next class was. I told him it was on the other side of the school and that he'd need to run to make it everyday. Since he was new, no teachers would mark him tardy so I told him where his other classes were too. We had 7th period together too, which was the last class of the day, I told him where it was and said that I'd see him then and we went off to our next classes.

Third through sixth period passed quickly and when I walked into seventh period I saw Sasuke and decided to sit next to him again, "Hn I guess I do smell good today, you just can't leave me alone."

"Shut up! I'm your only friend here and you know it. No one else will put up with you shit, so you're lucky to have me," He looked at me with glaring, but knowing eyes. He couldn't refute that, it only being his first day here, and in such a big school he probably hasn't really met anyone else, "Oh, I'm right, aren't I?" A slight blush spread across his face and he looked down towards his desk, telling me I hit the nail right on the head, "Alright well, I'm not a jerk, so I won't be a dick to you. If you really don't have any friends yet, I'll be your friend." I said smiling at him, he didn't seem like a bad guy and I thought that his personality was so exactly opposite to mine, that we might just be great friends.

"Hn, don't think so highly of yourself dobe," He said, smirking back at me, regaining his composer from his blush earlier. So I guess that was Sasuke's thing then, he always smirked at me and gave me a little attitude.

"So is that like your thing then? Do you always smirk at people and give them attitude?" I asked, smirking myself now.

"Yup, pretty much." He and I both chuckled at that. The bell rang and Mr. Akiyama settled the class down and started our lesson on conjugating verbs.

The hour went by in a daze, and I had mastered twirling my pencil throughout my fingers in that class. Whenever I was bored n a class, which was far too often, I resorted to twirling pencils through my fingers. It was about a third of the way through the school year and I had already mastered three different ways of twirling. The bell brought me back to life, when the clock struck three. I packed up my bags, and headed out the door.

"Have a nice weekend Mr. Akiyama!" I said, waving him goodbye.

"You too Naruto, stay out of trouble!"

"Don't count on it!" I yelled back as I had already walked halfway through the door. Mr. Akiyama was my favorite teacher, and even though it didn't seem like it, Japanese was my favorite subject. We didn't really focus on learning the language as much as we focused on the culture and ways of life there, the language sort of came with it though. It was a different way of teaching, that I really appreciate and worked well with me. He often came to the coffee shop I worked at on Sunday mornings and sometimes, if my other coworkers were busy, I'd spot him a free drink.

I worked at a one of my town's local coffee shops, it certainly wasn't as big as any Starbucks, but there was an awesome atmosphere about it. None of the tables or chairs matched and it was attached to an art gallery and you could easily walk over and look at and buy art. It was an amazing place, the other coworkers pretty chill too. A few of us were close enough, that, once or twice a month we'd go out for some pizza and bowling. Although my pay could be a bit higher, I never complained, I was pretty content with it.

I headed to my locker and grabbed my jacket and coffee mug out of it, and started walking outside to my car. Ever since I started working at the coffee shop I've drank a lot of coffee. I didn't mind it, it tasted good and I was reliant on it to wake me up. I drank it because I wanted it, not because I needed it. As I walked through the doors to the school, a brisk wind hit my face and I was suddenly very glad to have brought my jacket even though it didn't keep me too warm. As I reached my beat up green 1995 Pontiac Bonneville, I unlocked the door and threw my coffee mug and backpack into the passenger's seat. I grabbed the duffel bag out of the backseat and locked my car and headed back inside for swim practice. I never liked to bring in my swim bag with me, because it was always too much t carry in the morning, I always have my coffee in hand, my jacket and backpack on, and anything else just made it difficult to handle. So I always just got it from my car after school.

I was glad to be out of the cold and in the pool area as I walked into the locker rooms. I have been swimming since fourth grade and was one of the best on my team. Swimming for so long has kept me in good shape too. I have abs that seemed natural and a very muscular back and shoulder. But it never seemed too big, like a bodybuilder. It all came from years of swimming which was amazing exercise. Although, I won't say I don't have big arms, because I do. I won't be ashamed to admit that I packed some pretty good guns. I was honestly proud of my body and the shape I was in. I was about 6'1' and weigh usually around 195-205 pounds. My build is naturally big, with wide set shoulders and long legs. I thanked swimming for the shape and body I had. Although I won't thank swimming for my hair. No matter what kinds of cleansing and clarifying shampoos I used, my blonde spikes always seemed like swimmer hair, typical, I guess. And the smell of the chlorine has become immune to me, I never smell like chlorine because I've been immersed in it my entire life. Swimming has also had an impact on my skin, I need to use lotion regularly to keep it from drying out. But swimming was like a second nature to me, I don't know what I'd do without it.

Practice was rough as usual, but today I think Mr. Sneedas, our swim coach, was in a particularly bad mood. He made us do 20 sprint 100's on the 2 minutes. And after that we had goal time 50's which was just like a cherry on top of a cake of hell, because that set was damn hard after those 100's. But other then that, practice was like usual. And at 6 o'clock I was in the dressing room, getting ready to go home for the day.

I got back to my apartment, unlocked my door, and fell on my couch. My apartment was pretty nice, but with only three rooms. A living room/ kitchen in about a 30x30 foot space. My room was pretty nicely sized though, it was about a 20x20 foot space, with a small walk in closet. And then a bathroom, in about a 10x15 foot space. My living space had a t.v. on the wall with a leather couch and a glass coffee table in front of it, and a nice reclining chair at an angle next to the couch. With a lamp on a little square table separating the couch and the chair. My kitchen had a little island table with some high stools, that I loved. As soon as you walked into the apartment there was a little 4 foot hallway with a closet on both sides. And the kitchen was situated in the right side of the apartment, looking as if you had just walked into the apartment. And the living area was on the left. My room was straight ahead when you walked into the apartment, again with another small hallway with a closet on the right and the bathroom on the left. When you entered my room, the bed was the in the center, with the headboard against the wall and a little table on the right side of the bed.

On the left side of the room, there was a set of glass doors that led out to a miniature patio outside. Although I was on the tenth floor of the apartment complex, and wasn't a big fan of heights, so I rarely went outside. My closet was on the right side of the room, with shelving on the right and left sides. Stacked with my clothes, that consisted of a lot of orange clothing. Orange was my favorite color and was spread throughout my apartment. My kitchen utensils were orange, my throw blankets and pillows for my living area were orange and my bedding was orange.

I lived alone, and have since I was thirteen years old. Both of my parents died when I was a newborn child, and my uncle took care of me. We lived in another apartment in this building, big enough for the both of us. But when I was thirteen he became ill and died from lung cancer that had metastasized throughout his entire sternum. I at first had an effect on his breathing and he developed a nasty couch, he went into the doctor thinking it was a mild case of pneumonia, but about a month later, he died. My uncle was the only person that I loved, growing up as a child I was more aware of the horrible things that the world do to you, and it affected me in ways it didn't other kids in my class. I was always different, never depressed, well that is until my uncle died, but always a little weird. I was always bouncing off the walls, and could rarely control myself or my emotions when I was young. But now, growing up alone for a few years, I've learned to control myself and mature. I've learned to accept death since I've experienced so much of it. People die and that's a way of life. I believe everything happens for a reason, and although I may not like the reason at first, I know I'll grow to learn and respect it. After my uncle died, the landlord of our building, who knew my uncle very well, has let me live here rent free for four years now. He's the closest thing I have to family now.

As I laid on the couch thinking about my uncle and the parents I never knew, my stomach made a loud grumble and I realized I was starving. I got up off the couch and walked over to the cabinet where I kept all of my ramen. I grabbed a shrimp flavored one, put some water in the cup and set it in the microwave. My doorbell suddenly rang and I went over to the door and saw that it was my Landlord.

"Hey Greg," I said as I opened the door for him.

"Good afternoon Naruto!" He brimmed, "How was school?" He asked.

"Same old same old, what's up Greg?" I asked.

He took a seat at one of the dining stools and my ramen beeped, I took it out of the oven and started to indulge myself, "Well, there's a new kid in the building, and he goes to your school. His name is Sasuke, and oddly enough, he's in the same situation you are. Both of his parents died when he was very young and he's moved here from Washington. Apparently, he lived with some family friends after his parents death, but now his Aunt wanted him to come stay with him. So he's here now, in this building. He's on the eighth floor and I'm pretty sure he's in your grade, I want you to go see him, I think he's in a difficult situation and I know that you could help him from what you've experienced. He's in room 416, I hoped you'd go and see him." Once he said his name, my jaw dropped. Wow, seriously that is one huge coincidence.

"Wow, that's so weird! I know him actually! I met him today, he's in two of my classes. I thought I'd introduce myself because it's such a big school and all, I didn't want him to be alone." I said.

"Well, that's great! How did you too get along?" He asked.

"Pretty good actually, I think we could be friends. What room was he in again? I'll go see him in a little bit" I asked, looking forward to talking to Sasuke more.

"Uh room 416, eighth floor again. Oh and Naruto, don't act like an idiot around him, don't just blurt out about his parent, let him tell you that alright?" Greg said more than asked me to do it.

"Yeah no problem, I'll try to bite my tongue."

"Good, now I gotta run, that bozo in room 124 go his toilet clogged again and he can't fix it." He said standing up and heading for the door.

"Alright see ya Greg! Good luck with that." I said laughing nervously for him, it'd suck to have to deal with that guy all the time.

"Yeah duty calls I guess, see you later Naruto!"

He said as he shut the door on his way out. I finished up the last bit of my ramen as I sat down on my couch and turned the t.v. on. There was a Law and Order marathon on that I wouldn't miss for the world. I loved watching Law and Order reruns. Only the original show though, I didn't care much for SVU or Criminal Intent, they had worse actors and the plots were poor, plus they focused more on the gore of the victim instead of the actual case a lot of the time. It was only 4:30 and I could feel my eyelids started to droop. I laid down on the couch and let the voice of Jack McCoy and Jill Hennessy lull me to sleep as the ripped apart a witness on the stand.

I woke up, opened my eyes and saw that there was no light coming through my windows, I turned my body away from the couch and read the clock that said 9:07, "Holy shit?! I slept for that long?" I said stirring myself up to a sitting position on my couch. Crap, I thought, I was going to go see Sasuke. What if Greg told him that I was coming? I couldn't just not show up or else he'd think I was a total jackass. But it was already getting a little late for visits. But I didn't want the guy to hate me, so I got myself up and washed the sleep out of my face and headed down the flights of stairs to his room number.

As I reached room 416 I knocked on it and about 20 seconds later, there was no response. _That's weird, maybe he's out?_ I thought, but I wasn't going to give up on the guy that easily. Besides he didn't seem like someone who'd answer the door right away, I knocked a little harder. Still another good half a minute passed with no response. I banged on the door now, and to no avail. I was about to pound the door with my fists when Sasuke opened the door quickly.

"Geez what do you want?" He said as he was opening the door, before he knew it was me. He was soaking wet, his hair was dripping and his bath towel hung from his hips. His body was glistening with water, and I didn't get the impression that he was muscular at first but he had a nice body actually. I guess he was one of those people with secretly muscular and toned bodies, "What the hell are you doing here?!" He said, breaking my concentration on his body.

"Uh, I uh.." I hesitated and shyly put my hand on the back of my neck and looked away from him, did the man have no decency at all?! His towel was starting to get just as wet as he was, I mean he was practically popping out! "I uh, just came over to welcome you here... You see the Landlord told me you were here and wanted me to come welcome you.." A blush came across my face when he welcomed me inside.

"You can take a sat, I'll be right back I need to change into something." He said as he walked into a room that must have been his. His place was nice, it was smaller than mine, but had roughly the same layout except there were no closets or hallway when you first came inside. But his kitchen was the same as mine, and his living area was pretty cool. He had a bean bag chair, and some a comfortable couch that I was sitting on. He had a little nook in the corner of the room, there was a chair in the corner with a little table with a lamp on it and an ottoman. There were a lot of empty bookshelves. And in the kitchen there were tons of boxes. He had just moved here, so I guess he wasn't ite down with the packing. It was pretty cozy though, I like his apartment more than mine. I was like more "homey".

He came out of his room in a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt, "So you know the Landlord pretty well then?" He asked falling down into his bean bag chair.

"Yeah," I said, turning around to face him while making myself a little more comfortable, "He's a family friend and I've known him ever since I've moved here. He told me about some new kid that moved here that goes to my school, and I told him that I actually knew you and I'd come visit you." I said looking around the room.

"Oh I see, are you hungry at all? Want anything?" He asked.

And myself, not a person whose necessarily humble, of course said yes to food. And Sasuke and I got up and went to the kitchen, I sat on one of his stools, and he grabbed some pizza out of the fridge and put it on the island. He set the oven to 400 so he could heat it up in there. I noticed inside one of the boxes that was on the ground next to me was a Pink Floyd record, "You listen to Pink Floyd? I asked taking the album out and looking it over.

"Yeah, Another Brick in the Wall is my all time favorite album. It tells a story, it's not just a variety of songs which is what I like about it so much." He said. Sasuke was pretty cool, I loved Pink Floyd, even though it wasn't really popular for anyone in my age group anymore.

"Same, I love to album too. Got a record player so we can listen?" I asked.

"Uh yeah I do, it's in my room though, and it's pretty heavy so I'll need some help carrying it out here." He said as we both got up and started walking to his room. His room color was a dark tanish brown, it was like a shade or two darker than caramel. It went really well with the brown furniture and the reds that covered his room. There were boxes everywhere, still from unpacking. His walls were covered with poster for The Police, Nirvana and Pink Floyd. It was awesome, everything went o well with the colors and theme or his room. Hie bed was on the left side of his room, where he also had the balcony, like mine. There was about a four or five foot gap between his bed and the doors, but it still looked good, even if it was an odd place for a bed.

"I'm still unpacking, sorry about the mess." He apologized as he dragged the record player out of a pile of boxes.

"It's fine, I get it, moving is annoying," I said as I grabbed the record player and helped get it out into the living space.

"You know you didn't have to come over right? I mean it's already like 9:45." He said as he looked at the time.

"Yeah I know. It's just I was planning on coming over earlier, but then I fell asleep. I woke up at like 9 and thought I'd better still come over. I didn't know if Greg, who's the Landlord, I didn't know if he told you I was coming over or not and I didn't want to just want to not come over in case he did, and I didn't want you think I was a douche or something…"

I said nervously. Truthfully, I could've come over any other day, but I kind of wanted to get to know him more. He was really cool and I wanted to hang out with him.

"Oh well, I guess you did it all for nothing, cause I already think you're a douche." He said smirking at me mischievously.

"Wait, really? I've been nothing but nice to you! I just wanted to make you transition here easier for you!" I said, getting worried that he actually didn't like me. Although I saw a smile spread across his face and I knew we were going to be great friends, "You're an ass, you do know that right?" I asked, punching his arm.

"Oh yeah, I've known that for a few weeks now actually." He said smirking at me this time. The pizza buzzed and we went into the kitchen.

"You know this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship," I said as I got the pizza out of the oven and set it on the island.

"Not if you say it like that, dobe." He said.

"Don't call me that! I hate when people call me a dobe!" I said, sounding a little whiny.

"Well I call 'em as I see 'em, if you're a dobe then there's no reason why I shouldn't call one." He got some plates out for us and grabbed some glasses too.

"Oh c'mon teme! Don't call me it!" I pleaded with him.

"Shut up, dobe." He said as he placed the glass in front of me and got out a bottle of something and poured me a glass.

"Is that sake?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? You don't drink?"

"Well I mean, I have but not regularly, really only if I'm at a party or something. But I'll take some now!" I said, taking a sip of the alcohol.

I ate some pizza and was already on my third glass of sake when I asked Sasuke about his parents, "So what happened to your parents Uchiha? They died? And where's this aunt of yours?" I barely even spurted the words out. He was about to take another sip from his glass, but glared at me when I asked him that and set the glass down lightly on the table.

"I don't like talking about that, in fact, it's late and you need to leave."

He stopped me in my tracks, and even in my clouded mind of judgement, I knew I shouldn't piss him off anymore, "Sorry I brought it up, I guess it was the sake talking. I'll be on my way then I guess." I left without another word spoken between us and got back up to my room at one in the morning. When I opened my door to my apartment, I headed straight for bed and crashed there. The last thing I remembered was the pounding headache starting to rage in my head. I was just glad I knocked before it really came in.


	2. Chapter 2

Bestfriends chapter 2

A buzzing of my alarm woke me up at 8, just like it did every Saturday. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, knowing I had to get up or I'd be late for my shift at 9. I got up out of bed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. After my coffee was made and I had a few sips I remembered what happened the night before. Sasuke had kicked me out because I had brought up, the apparently, touchy subject of his family. _Dammit, Greg told me not to bring it up!_ Why did my drunk self have to forget about that. I should probably apologize to him soon, I was had no place in asking about his personal life like that. I still wanted to be his friend though, we had a great night listening to music and talking, except for the fight though. My head throbbed as I got into the shower, I still had a hangover from last night. I turned off the lights and continued my shower in the dark. _I should probably go apologize to him today, maybe I'll do it after work._ I thought as I shampooed my head.I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I threw on a pair of pants and my work shirt, had a banana and was out the door at 8:40.

I got to work at 8:55, punching myself in. I nodded hello to my coworkers, not trying to talk to them too much, my head still hurt a ton and I didn't really feel like talking much. I was in a bad mood after what happened last night. _God why did I have to be so stupid?_ I thought to myself as I rang up a customer's order. A few of the usuals were in already, typing away on their laptops. It was pretty slow this morning, usual on Saturdays we're pretty busy, but today was not the case. I made myself a breakfast sandwich and that seemed to help my headache. I went over and started talking to my coworkers, I felt bad for not being so cheerful earlier. We talked about our previous weeks, and one of my coworkers told us that she got engaged last night. Well, at least someone had a nice night I guess. It was dreadfully slow, I swear I must have told my coworkers my entire life story before another customer came in. It was 11 by now and the only person that came in was the first customer I helped. The usuals had left already, and the only people in the store was me, my three coworkers and my boss, who we all considered a coworker because we were all close and he still always helped out with stuff. My shift wasn't supposed to be over for another four hours, but god, I wanted to leave.

All of a sudden, we all turned our heads as we heard the jingle of the door opening and in came Sasuke, geez that guy was full of coincidences. I didn't want to see him really, he was probably still really mad at me and I didn't want to make anything awkward between us. I put my head down and went to go sweep the back, but I was too late, and heard him call out my name.

"Naruto? Is that you?" He asked.

I turned around and headed over to him, if I just ignored him then it would have just made things worse, "Hey Sasuke," I said trying to smile.

"You work here I'm guessing?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know, I'm sorry about last night. I really didn't mean to bring up any touchy subjects." I said, rubbing the back of my head nervously. I really didn't want him mad at me, so I figured it'd be best to just apologize right away.

"It's alright Naruto, I felt bad about kicking you out last night. I just wasn't prepared for any of those kinds of questions and I just got mad at the subject, not at you. I should be the one apologizing, not you. So, I'm sorry." He said, looking glum.

"Hey, It's alright man! No harm no foul!" I said cheering up at the fact that he wasn't mad, "So did you want to order something?" I asked as I remembered that I was at work, even if it was dreadfully slow.

"Uh yeah, I'll take a dark roast house blend with caramel." Sasuke said getting out out his billfold.

"No no no, you don't have to pay, I got you on this!" I said smiling at him while I made him his drink, "The dark roast house blend is my favorite actually, but instead of caramel, I make my own type and put some of the chocolate that we put into our mochas in it, and I put whipped cream with caramel and nuts on the top. It's so good!" I said, getting way too excited for a drink...

"Yeah that sounds good, except for the nuts, I hate nuts."

"Oh I love nuts, I could eat them all day!" I said, before realizing what I just said and blushing a very dark shade of red. Sasuke apparently noticed too as I saw him blush and get awkward as well.

"Yeah... uhm so anyways," Sasuke said diverting the subject from me eating nuts, "I was going to ask you at school, since I thought that'd be the next time I saw you, but I was wondering if you'd show me around the city? I don't know the area at all and it'd be nice to get to know my surroundings better. Plus I was going to use that time to apologize to you about last night, with some food." He said. It was kind of surprising to hear him say that, it didn't seem like he'd be the type of person to ask to go out and do something. But I was game for it. Plus there was food involved so of course I was down.

"Yeah sure, that'd be cool. This place is actually attached to an art gallery, we could check that out then I could show you around town!" I said while handing him his drink.

"What are you doing the rest of the day when you get off?" He asked, as he put a cardboard sleeve around the cup and put some sugar in his coffee.

"Nothing, I was actually going to do some homework, but that can wait, I get off at 3 that'd give us enough time to see the city." I checked my watch and I didn't get off for another three and a half hours. It felt like an eternity to me. Sasuke said he'd be back when I got off and went to go sit down in one of the comfy chairs, got his laptop out and started typing. He must have been doing homework.

"Hey Naruto!" My boss called from the back, he came up to the front to talk to me, "If you want to hang out with your friend, you can leave at noon. It's so slow today, I think the others and I can handle this mad house on our own."

"Oh are you sure...?" I asked verifying his proposal.

"Yeah go ahead! I insist." He said

"Well alright, I'll just start cleaning up and doing what I can to help you guys out." I said, as I grabbed the broom.

"Alright fine by me." He said as he walked back into the back room.

"Hey did you hear that Sasuke? My boss is letting me go here at noon, is half an hour alright with you?" I asked as I began sweeping the floor up front by him.

"Yeah sure I don't have anything going on today anyways, I'll just stay here until you're off then." He said, taking a sip out of his cup and continuing to type on his laptop.

"Alright cool." I said smiling at him again.

"You know, you smile too much at me dobe." He said as he gave me a smirk.

"You know, you smirk at me too much Uchiha," I retorted back at him, "But I actually have to get some work done before I leave here today so let me finish." I said actually needing to get some cleaning done. I swept the rest of the floor and started some of the dishes. There weren't that many since it wasn't too busy today, but there were still many plates and cups from people earlier in the day, so I finished cleaning those. And I wiped down the machines and the ovens. I restocked the food, and refilled the empty sandwiches that people had ordered in the morning. And soon enough it was 12:05 and I said goodbye to everyone, clocked out and was on my way.

"So we're checking out the art gallery first right?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just right over here, it's actually attached to this building." I told him as he got up from the chair and started to follow me. I lead him down a few hallways and through some doors, "So this is pretty much it, there's new pieces here all the time. You can also buy the art here so every time I come here, new stuff is always here." I told him. The art gallery wasn't big, it was only probably about five rooms, but there was a ton of stuff in those few rooms. One room was dedicated to paintings, there was hundreds of paintings in rotating shelves, and on the walls, and even the room itself. On every wall there was a mural, even the floor and the ceiling. It was actually a pretty cool places. And in the other rooms, there were usually sculptures and other cool forms of art, things made out of clay and stuff like that. But since all of it was different ever time, I couldn't really explain what it all was. Honestly it was just cool art.

We went to the paintings room first, and one of the main paintings they had was this beautiful sunset overlooking what seemed like a rainforest. It was so cool, the oranges in the paintings were so beautiful and the view point seemed like you were on a cliff looking down at all of it. And there was almost no red in the painting at all, just deep blood oranges and sunny yellows that molded into violets and blues higher up in the sky. It was a really nice painting.

"You like that one, don't you?" Sasuke asked, "You seem to like orange a lot, every time I've seen you, you've had at least some orange on, is it your favorite color?"

"Yeah I do actually it is my favorite color. It's all over my apartment, and I guess most of my clothes do have orange on them, hehe. And I do love this painting, it's really cool. I love the colors and how many shades of them the artist used, plus the point of view and the forest really add to it." I said, still raving over it.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice, I like it too." He said as he checked out the price tag, "Woah, it's a bit expensive though…" He said sneering away from the hideousness of the price.

"How much?" I asked.

"$1099.99. It's a lot just for this painting, the author must be pretty famous or something. Although it is really nice, just out of my range."

"Yeah that's about a billion times out of my range!" I said, and we both laughed at our own poorness. We checked out the rest of the gallery, there were lots of interesting sculptures and things made out different materials. But to me, nothing stood out as much as that painting, and for some reason I kept finding myself working my way back to it. My eyes were glued on it and despite the price, I did really want it. We had been there for about an hour now and I felt my stomach grumble and wanted to get going. I went to find Sasuke and found him looking at some clay pots, :Hey Sasuke, wanna get going, there's a lot to see and learn about the city. Pus I'm getting hungry!" And as if on cue, my stomach made the grumble of all grumbles and people actually turned and gave me concerning looks. I hid my face sheepishly and Sasuke agreed on leaving.

As we got outside, the temperature had dropped severely since the morning and it was really brisk outside. During this time of the year, the sun was really weak and whenever the clouds hid it, you could really feel the change. Living with this my whole life, I was prepared, I had my work shirt, a hoodie and a coat on. But for Sasuke, he barely even had on a light jacket and he was clearly shivering.

"Here, take this you need it more than I do." I said, as I took off my coat and put it around his shoulders.

"Thanks man," He said wrapping himself in it, "So where are we even headed to anyways?" He asked.

"Well this is one of the busiest places in the city, this area is really the heart of downtown. Plus there's a great noodle place about a mile away from here, and that's where we can eat! If that's cool with you?"

"Yeah sure, I could go for some warm pork fried ramen!" He said, lighting up at the thought of something warm.

As we continued to walk, we talked about school and I showed him cool things in the city and tried my best to teach him how to navigate the city. As we talked, I found out we actually had a lot in common, our music tastes were similar, our food preferences were similar, I was just a little more gung ho for ramen than he was, and our pasts were similar as well. After a while a silence fell between us and Sasuke talked about his family. I knew it was a touchy subject for him, but he brought it up anyways. He told me that his parents died when he was eight. They got in a car accident and were hit by a drunk driver. And after that, he stayed nearby, just with a family friend that took him in up until now. Apparently his aunt wanted custody of him, and he went to go stay with her here. But he actually lives alone. His aunt lives in the building but is pretty rich and rented him out his own room there. He told me that he never really wanted to go stay with his aunt but, since she's rich and is related to him, she won custody over him. Even though he's seventeen and soon will be able to choose where he lives when he turns eighteen next May.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents and your situation right now," I said, trying to lighten the mood, "actually my parents are both dead too. My mom dies during childbirth and my dad fell ill when I was about 6 months old and died when I was around two. Ever since then, I've stayed with my uncle here in the apartment, but again, when I was thirteen my uncle got sick with the same illness that killed my dad and he died half a year later. But the landlord of the building was close with my uncle and I so he lets me stay there rent free. I've been living there alone for four years now." I confessed.

"Wow, that's sad, sorry about that mna. Sometimes life bites you, and like the way you taste. And decides to bite you some more." He said trying to reassure me.

After our confessions, we made it to the restaurant and sat down at a table. After a bit we ordered our food, and were sitting there silently sipping our drinks, "Thanks for talking to me yesterday. I know it didn't seem like it, but I appreciated that you talked to me on my first day. I'm glad I at least have one friend here now." He said, half smiling and looking down at his drink before he took another sip.

"Yeah no problem! I just didn't want you to feel alone, I know how that can be, besides, you're awesome! I'm glad I met you!" I said smiling back at him.

Our orders came and we both devoured our bowls of ramen. Soon we were back on the streets walking around the city.

"So who's your love interest Naruto? A big dobe like you ha got to have a chick," He asked.

"Actually no, no love interest for this dobe. My only loves are ramen and swimming." I said laughing at myself, "What about you, you got a girl back home?"

"Hn, no. I've had a few girlfriend, but they never satisfied me, they were all short term." He said.

"Ha, got that right! I've had a few girls ask me out before and I have but nothing ever too serious. I don't know, I guess the right one just hasn't come along yet." I said, sighing a little.

"So you swim though?"

"Yeah, It's literally my life. I don't know where I'd be without it.

"Makes sense, I was wondering how you were so good damn huge, the first time you talked to me I thought you were going to beat me up or something!" He laughed.

"Oh my god no! I'm not the type of person! Haha that's hilarious though!" I looked at him and smiled, we both laughed at Sasuke's thought. And I wondered how Sasuke was in such good shape. I mean when he opened the door all glistening and wet and shirtless, he was in great shape. His abs were tight, and he even had that sexy 'v' on him. His arms were really nice and I could tell right now, by the way that he walked, that his body was toned all over. I remember when he went to his bedroom to change, I noticed his back was extremely muscular and toned. His shoulder blades were great, he was almost like a god all over. Even his looks, I mean he was extremely hot… Wait, wait a minute… I didn't just think that he had that sexy 'V'' shape, did I? And did I just think he was _hot_? I mean gross… but the way his jaw line clenched when he smirked and smiled wasn't… wait what the fuck?!

I was suddenly abruptly brought back to reality when Sasuke asked what I was staring at, apparently I was staring at him when I was just thinking about… that.

"Oh yeah, haha, I must have just blanked out there for a second! Oops sorry!" I said trying to cover up my perverted thoughts about him.

"Haha alright, whatever dobe!"

"Teme! Stop, don't call me that!" I said, diverting my thoughts from Sasuke in that way. We continued to argue about him calling me dobe all the way back to the apartment complex. And somehow we found ourselves at my door. I invited him in and he came in. We continued to fight about the name, and ultimately my efforts were fruitless, he was determined to call me a dobe I guess.

I got out my own bottle of sake and poured a glass for him and I, we sat and talked for a while, and eventually I turned on the t.v. Law and Order was still on from the last time I watched t.v. yesterday. We sat and watched a few episodes before Sasuke went back to him apartment to get his backpack so that we could do some homework together. I help him with a Japanese assignment Mr. Akiyama introduced to us yesterday. The day flew by and eventually I found my ordering us some pizza for dinner.

By the time the pizza arrived it was already 7:30, Sasuke and I both had all of our homework done and the Law and Order marathon was still going. It felt like the day was here and gone in an instant.

"It's getting late, I should probably get out of your hair." Sasuke said as he started to get up off the couch we had both been glued to for hours. I looked at the clock and it was already 10 o'clock. But it didn't feel that late and I really enjoyed the day with Sasuke. i didn't mind if he wanted to stay over, in fact, I don't know why but I just kind of assumed he was going to.

"You can stay the night if you want to," I offered to him, "It's getting late and we've both had some sake and I don't know how comfortable I am with you having to go all the way to your apartment, two floors down, without serious injury." We both laughed at that, but I was actually serious about it, I mean I knew he wouldn't get hurt obviously, but I did want him to stay. I guess that part I was serious about.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah totally! I want you to stay," I said, "You can have the couch and I'll take the chair." I said smiling at him.

"Alright, alright! Geez don't twist my arm into it.."

"Shut up teme! I'll go get some blankets." I said as I ran off to the closets in the hall to grab some blankets out of them. I also snagged a few pillows from my bed and brought it all out to where we were. I plopped everything on the couch and sat back down on it, getting comfy with all the blankets.

"I thought I was getting the couch?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah I'll move over when I feel like going to bed, it's just that the couch is a lot more comfy."

"Oh okay, alright." He said as he too got comfortable with the blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

Bestfriends Chapter 3

"Hey Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Want some dessert?"

"What're we eating?" He asked in response following me to the kitchen. I took out the big bucket of ice cream, maraschino cherries, and chocolate sauce. While Sasuke got out some bowls and spoons. Really we hadn't even known each other for more than two days, but it already felt like we were best friends. We filled up our bowls and headed back to the couch to watch the rest of the Law and Order episode.

Another entire episode had passed and it was getting late. Although there were still more episodes on well into early Sunday morning, I could already feel my eyes dropping. My eyelids were heavy and the couch seemed so comfortable compared to the chair, that I had to get up to move to. It really wasn't worth it. I closed my eyes for a second, just to catch a little rest, have expecting myself to open them again and feel rejuvenated. Although that didn't happen. I closed my eyes and everything in my body seemed to tire, and I cuddled up on the couch, getting extra comfortable, I spread my legs out a little bit so that they extended to more than half the couch. More than what was my fair share, as I was sharing it with Sasuke at the moment. And somehow, it got to the point where I was practically lying down fully on the couch. I had no idea how my body escalated it to that point but I was so damn comfortable. At this point I didn't even care if Sasuke slept on here too with me, and honestly that idea didn't even seem so bad...

A moment later I felt Sasuke moving on the couch too. My legs weren't straight, but had a bit of a bend at the knee, so that there was a little space between my legs and the couch, and Sasuke snuggled right in the little hole my legs created. His head rested itself on my butt and he just stayed like that for the longest time. I froze when he set his head there and then realized I was over reacting. I mean, guys did that, right? We sat like that for about half an episode, I couldn't fall asleep like this, I was frozen. And I thought Sasuke had fallen asleep, but was proven wrong when he stretched and nudged his way between me and the couch. He didn't move me much but he sort of crawled his way between me and the couch, and was sort of laying on top of me a little. It was definitely an uncomfortable position.

"Uh... Sasuke?" I asked, but received no response. I heard him snore and thought it was impossible for someone to fall asleep that quickly after just moving. I nudged and pushed him and he startled awake.

"Huh? What's going on?" He said as he shook violently from being startled awake. He moved on the couch and somehow ended up on top and straddling me, "Woah! What happened?" he said continuing to flail.

"Sasuke, call down," I said grabbing his arms so he couldn't move. Yet he continued to struggle against me. I tried to get out from under him but he was strong and his thrashing about made it difficult. Eventually I squeezed myself out from under and wrapped him under myself and straddled him so I could contain him.

"Sasuke!" I screamed and he finally froze and made eye contact with me, "What the hell was that?" I asked, confused and scared.

"What the fuck dobe? Get off of me!" He said as he struggled under my firm grip on his wrists.

"No! You just flipped the fuck out! I'm not letting you go until you explain what just happened?! What the fuck man?" I cried. I saw his eyes widen and he asked what happened. He seemed concerned. I realized he didn't actually know what a tantrum he just threw and calmly loosened my grip and explained what happened, "I was laying down on the couch and you seemed to be sleeping, so I shook you awake and just just started freaking out and thrashing about. And I had to control you."

"Oh." was all he said.

"Has this happened before Sasuke, what was that?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

"Hn, yeah maybe a few times..." he admitted.

"Sasuke" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, yeah it happens a lot actually." I gasped when he told me that, and wondered what it was all about, what happened to him?

"Are you alright, why does this happen to you?" I said, still holding him underneath me, I swore I saw a light blush cover his cheeks, but figured it had to be from the tantrum.

"I have nightmares, Naruto. I have reoccurring nightmares, and sometimes even night terrors about my parents death. And when people try to wake me up from them, I go ballistic.

"Oh my god, are you sure you're alright?" I asked, leaning closer into him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need some water" He said as he sat up, not even realising I was on his lap. His sudden movements surprised me and I fell off of him and the couch before Sasuke caught me and held me in his lap, to stop me from falling. Our eyes met and he brought me up close to his face. I know he blushed this time, and it was definitely not from his night terror.

"Err, um... sorry," He said, laying me down on the couch as he awkwardly got up off the couch, "It was just an instinct, I didn't want you to fall and hit your head or anything." He said as he quickly scurried into the kitchen to get some water.

As he was in the kitchen, I could feel my own heated face, and touched it, I was burning up. But why? Was it from wrestling with Sasuke, my-almost-fall, or the fact that his lips and mine were mere centimeters apart, no more than thirty seconds ago. Whatever it was, I didn't have time to think about it before Sasuke came back to the couch with two glasses of water. Handing me one, I thanked him and sat up on the couch. So we both could sit.

"Woah, there..." He said pushing my body down on the couch, "You shouldn't be moving much. I think you banged your head pretty good, you should lay down." As soon as he said that, I felt a huge pain in my head, I reached up and lifted my head off the couch and I could feel a little warm and sticky liquid. And soon realized I was bleeding. The look on Sasuke's face also confirmed that it was blood.

"Oh shit, Naruto." He said, getting up from the couch again. This time he brought over a warm, damp rag and made me turn on my stomach and he held it there. I told him where some advil was and he got up and got me some. But the banging in my head didn't subside. And after half an hour I still felt horrible.

"How is it?" He asked.

"Hnnng, ugh." Was all I could manage. I shook my head slightly and he understood.

"Alright then, come on." He said, "Don't be surprised, I'm about to pick you up okay?" I managed another groan before he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bedroom, I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me, but quickly looked away blushing, when he realized I saw him. And laid me down on my bed, "You know dobe, you may have concussed yourself." He said, laughing at me. I shot him a glare, but he wasn't fazed.

He tucked me under my covers and turned the overhead light off. Knowing light, isn't good for concussions. People are more sensitive to light and pretty much everything, when they get them.

"Hmm, thanks Sasuke." I said, one he turned the light off.

"No problem, but I'm sleeping in here, with you tonight. Sometimes, if you fall asleep with a concussion you might never wake up again. So I'm going to keep an eye on you tonight. I'll wake you up every so often, I set like three alarms for tonight, so, you know." He said, climbing into bed with me. I had no problem, with him sleeping in bed with me, honestly I really didn't mind it at all.

I heard him say goodnight dobe and something about me being an idiot for falling and hitting my head, or something like that at least. And before I knew it, I heard him snoring next to me. It wasn't too loud though. It was just the type of breathing you heard, when you knew someone was sleeping. I tried, myself to fall asleep but the banging in my head was too much and I just couldn't manage any sleep at all.

It felt like hours had passed, but when I turned to look at my clock, only 30 minutes had really gone by. Ugh, tonight would be a long night for me. I couldn't believe it. I got a fucking concussion from falling and hitting my head off a couch? I mean, I don't even remember hitting my head, I thought sasuke caught me before that. But the welt on my head, disagreed with me. But seriously, I was trying to contain Sasuke from a night terror, and this is what I got in return? a concussion? So not fair. I turned myself so I was facing him, and resented the fact that he was able to fall asleep so easily. I laid there, just like that, for a while. And thought about the past two days. It was weird, really. How a friendship could blossom so quickly. I mean, in the past two days, more things have happened to me than the entire month pretty much. I found myself appreciating that sasuke and I became friends so soon. Honestly the time I've spent with him, has been like some of the happiest times I've had since Jiraiya passed. I remember being so happy go lucky with him, but after he passed I didn't really feel happy about much anymore. I would always fake it though, I didn't want to concern anyone so a lot of the time, I put on a facade. But these past few days, last night after Sasuke and I got in a fight, being an exception, I've been actually happy.

I finally felt myself slowly start to drift off, my eyelids were heavy and I let them win and they closed. My body began to become heavy too, and my bed felt so comfortable at that moment, I didn't want to ever get up. And soon after that, I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up, it was still dark and Sasuke had his arms wrapped around me and had his body extremely close to mine. I was thoroughly confused and I had been awake for a total of about 10 seconds. But the loud beeping pulled me out of my sleepy daze, and I remembered what Sasuke said about checking up on me in the night. Hmmpf, I thought. Seems like I was the one checking up on him, he slept right through the alarm and I turned off the other ones he had set. I just wanted to get some, uninterrupted sleep tonight. After I got snuggled back into bed, I don't know how but Sasuke's arms found me and trapped me once more. They worked their way around my body and they pulled himself closer into me. My face was practically touching his chest, our bodies were mere centimeters apart. But I decided to just let it be for tonight. I figured Sasuke probably wasn't a good sleeper because of his nightmares, so any sleep he got, even if it was cuddled up with me, I wasn't about to interrupt. I let it happen for tonight, and decided to just go with it. I needed sleep myself, and craning my neck so that it wouldn't rest on Sasuke's against Sasuke's chest was getting annoying. I let the straining muscles in my neck go, and rested my head(that was still thumping by the way)on against his chest, and snuggled into him to make myself more comfortable. Through my groggy state though, I thought it was actually pretty comfortable and I quickly drifted off into sleep, allowing Sasuke to cling to me.

The next thing that woke me up was sudden movements that stirred me, "Hnng," I moaned as stretched my legs out slightly.

"Ahh, I see the dobe has woken up too," Sasuke said snarkily. Apparently his arms had been around me the entire night, because I felt him squeeze me tightly and held me close to him for a quick second or so. Then he release me and unwrapped his arms around me and flung them into the air also stretching. Apparently he noticed the confused look on my face from his earlier actions, "Oh sorry if I held onto you during the night, I usually end up doing that when I sleep next to someone else. I don't know why but I do a lot of weird stuff in my sleep." He explained.

"Uh, yeah.. it's fine! Hehe I didn't mind it too much, I figured as much anyway!" I said awkwardly. I settled back down in bed, and thought about the situation I was currently in. Honestly, I have only known Sasuke for like two days now, and since yesterday I guess with the whole towel-door-opening-thing, I've been getting a weird vibe from him. Especially since last night, when he held me after I fell, when he picked me up and was staring at me, when he insisted that we slept together, when he held me the entire night, and this morning's hug squeeze. I mean, Sasuke wasn't gay... was he? He's told me he's had girlfriends, but I guess that doesn't mean much especially when he said none of them were long term, and that none of them satisfied him. And looking back on it now, it is kind of strange for two people to just start being best friends right off the bat. I don't know something felt weird about the whole thing.

I tossed and turned in bed and dismissed my thoughts when I remembered he was still here. I didn't mind him being here, in fact, I still really like him but there was just something off putting about him now.

"Good morning," He said walking back into the bedroom I had no idea he had even left in the first place.

"Good morning." I said back smiling and rubbing my crusty sleep filled eyes.

"I see you didn't die during the night, even though you turned off the alarms I set." He said, glaring at me.

"Oh shut up teme! You didn't even wake up from the first alarm. You said you were going to check on me and you couldn't even wake up!" I rebuttled back at him.

"Yeah whatever dobe, who knows, if you didn't wake up from that alarm I set you could be dead from your concussion right now!" He said.

I hmmpfed in annoyance from the topic, "You mind if I take a shower?" He asked.

"Nope not at all, the bathroom is right through there," I said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Alright thanks," He said as he walked into it.

My head still hurt a lot from last night and when I sat up in bed, the room was spinning. But my hunger overcame my senses to lay back down and I got up from bed and stumbled my way to the kitchen. Holding onto the fridge door for support, I surveyed the fridge, looking for possible options for breakfast. I grabbed some bacon and eggs out and started up the bacon on the stove. The smell filled the room after a few minutes and after about ten minutes I thought it was about time to make the eggs. As soon as my meal was done I set the table for two. Walking over to the bathroom, I didn't hear the shower on anymore and called to Sasuke that breakfast was ready. Although the yelling made my head spin. There seemed to be two of everything in my bedroom, or maybe it was just my double vision... I tried to clumsily stumble my way to the kitchen, before tripping on a chair leg and falling face down to the ground. I could feel the wind knocked out of me but other than that I didn't feel a thing. I stopped mid air, and opened my eyes to see the floor a few inches underneath. As my senses came back to me, I could feel a strong arm pull me up.

"Damn you fall a lot." Sasuke said, as water dripped from his hair and hit me in the face. At some point he turned me around in his arms so we were once again face to face and very close. He only had a towel wrapped around him, and his body was dripping wet. I could feel his entire body pressed against mine as he held me. My face was practically touching his chest and I had a full view of his body, his muscular yet lean figure held onto me perfectly.. I could feel his muscles in his arm clench and tighten around me. Bringing me closer to him. I looked up at him and saw his charcoal colored eyes staring right at me and a small smirk crossed his lips. He had water drip from the tip of his nose that fell on my cheek and before I could react to it, he wiped it off with his thumb, slowly dragging it over my lips. My eyes widened as I fully realized the proximity of Sasuke and I, and I quickly moved and shoved him away from me. Although the side affects of my concussion cursed me again when my sudden movements caused me to stumble and fall over. And this time Sasuke didn't catch me.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" He asked trying to help me up, but I shoved his hand away and stood up despite my foggy mind.

"Sasuke...? What the hell is with you?" I said breathing heavily, "What the fuck was that?"

"What was what? I just caught you from damaging your head further." He said sauntering towards me, "Come on, you need to lie down. You're still getting side effects from your concussion." He said reaching a hand out and placing it on my shoulder.

"No shit sherlock," I barked, slapping his hand off of me, backing away from his advancing figure.

"What? Why are you acting like this?" He asked, "Come on calm down, you're getting paranoid, it's just the concussion Naruto." I couldn't help but stare at his body as he walked towards me. His feet leaving water footprints as he stepped. The bright orange towel of mine he used, hanging dangerously low on his hips. I could see far too much of his happy trail and my heart started beating fast and had.

"God damnit Sasuke put on some fucking clothes, you're so distracting!" I said panting hard.

"I'm so what Naruto? How am I distracting you?" He asked, raking his hand through his wet hair, craning his body to the side, showing his stomach and all of its glory.

He didn't stop his attack on me, he kept walking towards me and somehow I found myself backing into my bed and falling back on it. Sasuke walked right up to me. Stopping only when our legs were much much too close.

"Sas..-"

"So where are some extra clothes I can wear haha?" Sasuke laughed and raked his hands through his hair again, looking down at me sitting on the bed. I fumbled and got up, moved around him and grabbed some boxers, sweats and a shirt for him to wear. He caught the clothes I threw to him from the opposite side of the room, feeling extremely uncomfortable with him now. He slipped the boxers on while still wearing the towel, after he got the boxers on he ripped off the towel, leaving him in just his underwear. His physique was incredible, his abs evident but not to the point that he looked like a bodybuilder, it was like he was blessed with the body he had. Sasuke took me out of my short lived trance as he put on the gray t shirt I gave to him and the black sweats afterwards.

"Starting now are we, dobe?" Sasuke smirked at me and I blushed heavily.

"Hn in your dreams teme," I snapped back. Sasuke gave me a quizzical look but then went to the kitchen and I sheepishly followed. Again I decided to push away the last five minutes of my life and think about all of it later, when Sasuke left. I had forgotten about the food that I made earlier, but I guess Sasuke didn't, he sat right down at the island table and dug into the eggs and bacon. I sat down too, doing the same.

"Pretty good dobe," Sasuke said.

"Well it is pretty hard to fuck up bacon and eggs, but I can't say I've never done it." I admitted.

After we finished, Sasuke helped me clean up and we went out for the day. We went for a walk and stopped by the coffee house and chilled there for a while. I showed him more of the city. And not once all day did I sense anything weird from Sasuke. It's like he was a totally different person from the night before and this morning. I was much more comfortable with him now. At around three we went to our local bowling alley, which was where a lot of kids from school were always at all the time. I saw a few of my swimming friends there and introduced Sasuke to them. They all seemed to get along really well, then again, everyone got along well with Kiba and Shikamaru and Choji. Our friend Sakura was there too and I could tell she had the hots for him. I became irritated with her quickly and we didn't stay long after that. We left at around five and headed back to the apartment. And Sasuke and I bid our adieus for the night and each went back to our own apartments.

When I entered my own and shut the door behind me, I fell to the ground with my back leaning against the door. I hadn't felt bad all day after I had some food, but now I was feeling the headache coming on strong again. I couldn't believe that I hit my head only twenty four hours ago, it really seemed like a lot longer than that. I crawled my way to my, appreciating the fact that I finished all of my homework with Sasuke. I laid in bed, thinking about the past weekend. Sasuke wa really cool and I really like him as a friend, but I honestly didn't understand his actions from last night and this morning. What was it all about. And then he just goes and turns normal again today? What the hell was up with him? He was so confusing... and why am I just now remembering that I practically drooled over him today? I remembered staring at his almost naked body today, way too much than I should have. Maybe he think I'm gay? Is he? Did I give him the wrong impression? I hope not, to all of them. My thoughts quickly lead to dreams and I fell asleep letting the sleep take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Bestfriends Chapter 4

School was completely and utterly boring compared to my weekend with Sasuke. Whenever I got bored, I always caught myself thinking about my weekend, and too many times I found that I was thinking about the times he was wet and shirtless in front of me. Every time I caught myself, a hard blush came over my face,. And once in second hour, Sasuke noticed and looked over at me. I looked away from him quickly covering my red face, and I swear I saw him smirk at me, not surprising i guess, but it seemed like that one had a different connotation to it.

The school day passed by quickly and at no time during the day did I once talk to Sasuke. I was actually avoiding him, if anything. I honestly didn't want to talk to him, an entire weekend with him, that was extremely awkward so many times made me need some space from him. The last bell rang and I was on my way out of the building to get my swim bag when Sasuke came up to me.

"Hey'" he said.

"What's up teme?" I asked.

"How's the head feeling? I saw you pretty red today and was wondering if it was from the concussion or.."

"Oh, yeah. I.. uh, was just lightheaded is all. Must've been from the concussion." I covered.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to chill tonight at all, that new japanese project was kind of confusing and I was hoping you'd help me with it?" He asked.

"Yeah no problem teme! As long as you help me with everything else, you're way better at everything else except japanese. I actually have swim practice right now so I'll come over sometime tonight alright?" I said.

"Yeah that works great. Hn and I could help you with everything.."

"What'd you say?" I asked. He started mumbling towards the end and I didn't quite catch what he said.

"Nevermind, just thinking out loud! See you tonight dobe." And with that he walked off, probably towards his own car.

"Alright bye teme!" I shouted to him before he got out of range. He kept walking forward but waved his hand as a sign of his acknowledgement. I grabbed my swim bag and headed to practice. During practice I could only think about Sasuke. I tried to avoid him today, but when he talked to me, it was like nothing weird ever happened between us. And I didn't even mind hanging out with him, I liked chilling with him. It's just that he was really confusing sometimes.

Practice dragged on at the pace of a snail. Every set seemed to either go by too fast, with no actual passage of time. Or it was a really long set, that didn't take up enough of practice. Finally though coach K dismissed us and I drove home.

I got home at about five thirty I showered and ate and by seven I grabbed my backpack and was on my way to Sasuke apartment. I knocked on the door, and once again a shirtless, but dry, Sasuke opened the door. Did the man ever wear a shirt? And why did I voluntarily put myself through this? I could have said no. But I guess I didn't really mind it.

"Oh my god teme, do you even wear clothes when you're at home?" I asked, pushing his body out of my way as I walked inside.

"Not really, I just knew you were coming over so I thought I should put some clothes on." I raised an eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes, quickly looking away from him to cover my blush. Why was I even blushing? What did this kid do to me, honestly?

"Good to know that I should never come here by surprise, unless I wanted to see a naked Sasuke." I jokingly said.

"Very true." He confirmed my joke. I awkwardly set my backpack down and sat on the couch. Sasuke grabbed some waters out of the fridge and sat down on the couch next to me. Still naked from the hips up.

"Uh.. Sasuke?" I asked.

He turned to me and places a hand on the couch and supported his weight on it, making his muscles everywhere clench, "What?"

"... Never mind." I said, drinking in his sight. He smiled at me and and said okay. And we started our homework.

An hour in we had finished japanese and Sasuke was now struggling to teach me math, probably struggling more than I was trying to learn it. I was just sitting on the couch, while Sasuke was lying on his stomach with his legs reaching over the edge of the couch, "Sasuke! Come here! I understand how to do the derivative but how do I apply it? Like I have y=x^7 and I need to find the derivative, easy that 7x^6. But then I need to find the integral of x^6 dx. I don't understand (Seriously this is one of my math problems and if anyone feels like explaining in a review, that'd be cool). Sasuke then army crawled on his elbows to where his head was right below me in my lap, looking down at the problem. He reached his hand with his pen over and started explaining. Honestly I wasn't getting any of what he said, I probably needed to go back and watch the tutorial on Integrals, damn Calculus was hard... and it was even harder with Sasuke like this. He still hadn't put a shirt on and with him practically lying on my lap, it was just a little difficult to follow him. My eyes trailed to his back, watching all the muscles move as his arm hand wrote on my paper. His shoulder blades were like plates, but they were like porcelain plates. His skin was so nice, it was perfectly pale to fit his personality. And the way his shoulders were slightly broad but his waist was still tiny, and the prominence of the line that went down the middle of his back almost was so sexy. And he also had a nice butt wow... I almost wanted to touch him. I wanted to touch his porcelain skin, his muscular back.

And almost unconsciously, I reached out and put my hand on his back and starting rubbing my hand on him. His skin was as smooth as it looked, it felt better than it looked actually. I could feel the muscles tense as I touched him and that pulled me out of my dream

"N-naruto?"He asked, his voice cracking.

"Oh sorry, I just must have tuned out there for a moment, sorry." I said pulling my hand away from his perfect skin.

"Well I never said i didn't mind it. How about for my helping you with math, you give me a massage while we're at it." He said, and I lit up when he said that, blushing deeply.

"But teme, I helped you with Japanese! I don't own you a massage!" I fought.

"Uh Naruto, you're an idiot. It was a lot easier for you to help me with Japanese, than it is to help your hopeless ass at Calculus!" He argued. And he wasn't wrong, "I'm not going to help you anymore until I get my back massage." He folded his arms, stuffing them under his body and between the couch.

"But teme..." Trying to complain my way out of the massage.

"Nope, you're the one that put your hand on my back, and now you gotta give me a massage or you can fail math for all I care."

"You're the one that isn't wearing a shirt! this wouldn't even be a problem if you wore some fucking clothes every once in awhile!" I yelled at him.

"Hn, you're at my place, you're lucky I'm wearing anything at all!" He was right, I guess. At least he's wearing pants. From what it sounds like, he doesn't wear a lot when he's home.

"Are you serious about this? Do I really have to?" I whined.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now massage first and math second." He demanded.

"Oh my god, you are so difficult sometimes!" But I gave in and put my hand back onto his perfect skin and started rubbing his his shoulders.

"I know I'm difficult, dobe. Now how about a not shitty massage, come on put some effort into it or else no help!" He demanded. I swear this was downright cruel and unusual punishment. I got out from under Sasuke, his head was still laying in my lap and stood up in front of the laying Uchiha. I didn't know how to really position this. So I just knelt down and placed my hand on his back.

"Uh no Naruto, this feels weird, just get on top of me and do it there." My face went dark red when he said that, if I took that sentence out of context it would've meant much differently than it did now. But I did as I was told and straddled him and again started to massage him.

I started by kneading his shoulders and could feel so many knots in him. No wonder he was always so sour, his body was always tense. I worked each and every one of them out though, which elicited several moans from Sasuke.

"Mmmhhmm Naruto that feels great," He moaned as I finished with his upper shoulders and started working on the outsides of his shoulder blades. Every time he moaned, I could feel my face get hotter and hotter. It was just so sexy to hear him sound like that.. wait, damn! Why did I always find myself thinking about this? Didn't I think his body was sexy earlier? What? Why would I think that, my mind must have been clouded or something. But my ass was sitting on his, and it felt so good... No Naruto! I thought, this is all so weird calm down and control yourself!

During my mantra, Sasuke started moaning and purring more and more as I worked my way down his back. Which was not helping my situation. I needed to scoot down his body if I wanted to get the last bit of his back. So I scooted myself down on his legs, and I might have as well killed myself right then and there.

I scooted myself so that his butt was between my spread legs and I could feel myself press up against his butt. I tried not to make a big deal about it, but it was hard to concentrate on the massage when I was put in this kind of situation. His moans continued to increase when I worked his lower back which only made everything worse for me. I made sure to finished up the last part of his massage quickly and hopped up from the couch, trying to distance myself from his ass as much as possible.

"Mmh thanks Naruto. Now see that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked turning around to face my blush covered face. He smirked a little bit, before getting up himself and heading to the kitchen, "You want anything to eat? I have grilled chicken, ramen-"

"Ramen?" I asked. Bringing me out of my embarrassment at the sound of my favorite food.

"Oh yeah, that's right you're obsessed with ramen."

"Yeah, I'm not even going to deny that." I said, laughing and walking over to Sasuke and my ramen.

"I just need to fill it with some water and cook it." He said, turning on the faucet and waiting for the water to heat up.

"Ha, no problem. Thanks!" I said appreciatively.

"The least I can do for that great massage. I feel liberated, that was honestly amazing." At least one of us enjoyed it, I thought. Another minute later and I had my ramen. We worked our way back over to the couch, and I set the ramen on the arm of the couch to cool.

"So can you actually help me with integrals now? And make sure not to speak alien when you're teaching cause last time I didn't understand a word you were saying" I admitted.

"That's only because you were distracted by me," I blushed again and felt my face get extremely hot, "but I know, I am very distracting. But you actually need to know this, so let's actually work." I decided to ignore the part about him being distracting because if I thought about it anymore, I know I'd get distracted again. But I'd never admit that to myself.

Sasuke started explaining how to find integrals of functions, and I was trying to listen but I was getting pretty tired. I yawned and nodded my head little. It was suddenly becoming really hard to listen to Sasuke.

"Are you even listening doebe?" He asked me, looking over and noticing my sleepy state, "You're tired already? It's only ten thirty!"

"Shut up teme, I don't usually stay up late! Besides, we barely got any sleep over the weekend. I almost fell asleep in like all of my classes today. Can I just take a little nap for fifteen minutes?"

"No dobe! You have to learn this, you weren't tired ten minutes ago!" he said, trying to wake me up with words. It was not working, "Well fine, I guess I'll have to take extreme measures." And he suddenly lunged at me, running his hands all over my chest. Tickling every part they ran over. I spazzed back and was dying from laughter. Damn, he was an expert tickler. He knew exactly where and how to run his hands to elicit the most screams from me. He eventually worked his way to my most ticklish spot, my underarms. And I completely lost it, I rocked violently back and spilled my cup ramen all over the couch and onto me. I fell back and Sasuke fell on top of me. His hands slipped under my body and he was trapped on top of me. I could feel the warm water of the ramen run down my neck and everywhere, it smelled so good I just wanted to taste it. I looked up from the mess I had made and saw Sasuke staring back at me. He had a devilish grin on his face, somewhere between a smile and a smirk. I didn't have much else anywhere to look. I ended up settling with looking to the side, and that's when I felt a warm wet tongue run up my neck, tasting the ramen that ran its way down my neck.

"A-ahh mmhhhmm." I moaned at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue on my neck. I opened my neck up to him more and he continued to lick the ramen broth off my neck. I felt him roll his body into mine and that's when I realized what was happening to me. I tried to push Sasuke off of me but his hands were still snaked underneath me, and he didn't stop licking my neck. He caused me to moan out again and I tried to struggle against him but it wasn't working. He was holding me down with his body weight.

"Hnng S-sas-sasuke s-stop!" I tried pushing him off of me and squirming my way out from underneath him. It was no use though, he was too determined to let me go. He started to suck on my neck now and I moaned deeply into it.

"Ah! Sasuke, mhhmm. Wait, Sasuke no! Stop please I don't want this! Please stop!" My pleads finally got to him, and he took his delicious mouth off of me and looked down at me concerned. I wriggled my way out from underneath the god, he didn't attempt to hold me down anymore, he just didn't make it easy for me to get out. eventually got out from his hold and stood up, blushing and incredibly embarrassed, "I uhh, I-I uh have to g-go." And with that I left, sprinting for the door. I ran all the way to my apartment, before I realized I forgot my backpack.

"Fuck!" I yelled at my stupidity. How could I forget that? I can't go back there no for it. What am I going to do? I still had homework I needed to do. Ugh what the fuck was happening to me? Did any of that actually just happen or was my mind mistaking me? Was it all just a dream? I closed my eyes and pinched myself silently praying that I would wake up in bed after a dream. Sadly, when I opened my eyes I was still on the ground in the entryway, up against my door.

Ugh what even happened to me? I swear I had made it up in my head, I mean the thought of sasuke actually doing that to me was ridiculous, but it was real. There was no doubting it now, that he didn't do that to me. But fuck, I did not want to go back there for my backpack. I decided I'd just let Sasuke deal with it, he'd bring it to me during school probably, hopefully. I crawled my way to my bed and got under the covers. Leaving all the my responsibilities I had until later. I set my alarm for midnight. I just wanted to take a nap for a while, and when I woke up at midnight, I'd be refreshed and would deal with everything later. Sleeping was surprisingly not that difficult either, I fell asleep quickly after I got into bed.

My alarm went off and I knew I shouldn't just ignore it and go back to bed, I still had to take a shower and do the homework that I could without my backpack. I slowly made my way out of my bed and managed to get myself to the shower. I turned on the water and sat and laid in the shower until my fingertips were pruny. I only got out of the shower because the water started to get too cold for me, I probably would've stayed there all night if the water stayed warm. I turned the cold water off thought, got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I went to my bedroom and grabbed my laptop off my dresser and sat at my island table and started to do the Economics paper our teacher introduced us to today.

II was typing mindlessly, my fingers were typing words but my mind was thinking about what happened several hours ago, in Sasuke's apartment. It was difficult to concentrate on anything except his arm tongue on my neck. He was so distracting, even when I wasn't with him! Why was I even thinking about this? I mean, there has to be a rational explanation as to why he did that. I mean, the ramen did smell good and his hands were unable to move, so maybe he just really wanted to try the ramen and didn't care that it was on my neck? It sounded like a shit excuse, but my mind tricked me into believing it anyways.

The next time I looked at the time in the bottom right hand corner of my screen, it was already 2:30. I had literally been spaced out, thinking about Sasuke for an hour and a half while writing this crappy paper. I reread what I typed and saw that some of my thoughts transferred on to the paper. I wrote an entire paragraph about what happened with Sasuke.

 _...Macroeconomics is the study of economics as a whole in, looking at the bigger picture._

 _Sasuke tickled me because I was being so difficult, being all sleepy and what not. He attacked me with his hands, but really I wanted his hands somewhere else on my body. When I fell back and the ramen juice spilt all over me and Sasuke fell on top of me, I wanted him to touch me. I liked the feeling of his shirtless body on top of me and I wanted to roam my hands on parts of his body, that wasn't his back. Then Sasuke licked my neck, licking the ramen juice off of me. It was incredibly sexy, he had me moaning so quickly. I wanted him to lick somewhere else though. The feeling of his tongue on my neck was so hot. Sasuke started to grind his hips into me and it was incredible. He was so sexy and I wanted him so bad, I wanted him to touch me so bad, more than I've wanted anyone. II wanted to know what he felt like, I wonder what he looked like naked? Probably extremely sexy. I remember staring at his hard nipple, I wanted to take it into my mouth and bite down on it. I wanted to hear the kinds of noises Sasuke would make if I did that to him._

 _The effect of monetary policies such as the Federal Reserve Regulations had on the government at that time was reassuring to the American people directly after the Great Depression..._

What the _**fuck?**_ I reread it multiple times, making sure that those words actually came from me. What was I thinking? I didn't want any of that! How did I space out like that, and type such nonsense. None of it was true. I deleted the paragraph and realised that I needed my backpack for the part of the paper I was at. I figured Sasuke would probably be asleep by now and wondered if Sasuke's apartment was unlocked. I mean one time when I went over, it was unlocked but I didn't know so I just knocked anyways. But sasuke lter told me that he usually doesn't lock it. I tested my luck and headed down to his apartment.

I made my way down to his apartment with my phone, in case I needed my flashlight to see into his apartment. Surely enough, the apartment was unlocked. I cautiously opened the the door, and peeked in. It was dark, and thankfully his door and floors weren't creaky. I tiptoed inside and shut the door, but not fully, just enough that light from the hall didn't shine in too much. I walked inside, not being able to see more than three feet in front of me. I eventually ran into the couch, where the disgusting licking had occurred earlier, felt for my backpack on the ground and swung it over my shoulders.

"Ah! Mmmmhh, Naruto yes right there. Ah, ah yes! Please more Naruto."

 _ **What the fuck?**_ For the second time in a half an hour I was completely stunned. Sasuke was making noises from his room. And he was saying my name? Why? His cries drew me towards his room and I found myself with my ear up against the door.

"Fuck yes, please Naruto I need you to ah, to fuck me harder! Ugh yes, hnnng, god fuck my ass harder please pleasure me! I need your cock in me please make me cum! Yes! Oh fuck mmmmhhhmm, ah! Naruto yes!"

I could hear his breathing get faster and he started panting harder. I pushed my ear against the door a little more and the door creaked open slightly. Shit! I was dead, I thought. But it seemed like Sasuke didn't notice, I guess he was a little too preoccupied. Curiosity came over me though and I peered my eye through the crack in the door. It was dark, but the moonlight coming in through the windows illuminated the room and I saw Sasuke bent over with his ass in the air and face pushed into the bed. He was fucking himself with a dildo.

"Ah please Naruto! Faster ugh hnng!" He moaned, and slowly pushed the dildo into him. He took his cock into his hands and started pumping his impressive girth. He started to moan faster and louder and it seemed like he was close to the edge. He pumped the dildo into him faster and harder, screaming when he engulfed it fully. I was too surprised to look away, and continued to watch him fuck himself. He screamed one last time, pushing the dildo into his ass one more time and he screamed as he released his orgasm onto the bed. He pumped himself dry and fell onto the bed, into the sticky mess he made because of me.

I looked away as he fell to the bed and gasped. I darted out of there as fast as I could without making too much noise. I quietly but quickly shut the door, and for the second time that night, I sprinted to my room. I ran for my bed and pulled the covers up over my head, trying to block out what i just witnessed. Although the thoughts couldn't penetrated the covers covering me, but that didn't stop the pictures in my head overwhelming my brain. All I could picture was Sasuke moaning my name and spewing cum all over his bed. I let out a little moan of my own, thinking about what I saw, and I could feel my own cock twitch a little with the thought of me doing that to him.

"Ugh! No Uzumaki!" I yelled, jumping out of bed and grabbing my backpack and running to my computer to finish my essay. I refused to let my thoughts wonder. And by four in the morning I had the best first half of an essay I've ever written. My refusal to let my thoughts wander helped me concentrate and write a great essay about Macroeconomics. Eventually my eyes started to droop and before I even knew what was happening, I fell asleep on the keyboard of my laptop.


	5. Chapter 5 and on

The next time I woke up, I looked up, lifting my keyboard-imprinted face to see 503 pages of 'f''s on my screen. Apparently I was pressing the f key the entire time I was sleeping. I deleted the hundreds of pages and my eyes skimmed over the time quickly. And I did a double take when the clock read 2:39 pm.

"Fuck!" I screamed. I ran to my room and got my stuff together quickly and ran out the door. I found myself running to my car, but where was I going? I mean school was over in like twenty minutes, why even bother? My realization made me halt in my car after I had turned it on. I slowly just gave up, turned the car off and slumped out, moping back up to my room. I fell on the couch unable to rest my eyes from the huge amount of sleep I just had. I lied awake, trying to accept the fact that I missed school.

Ugh, great. I was just truant to school, no one called me in ugh! Now I was going to have to have detention. I remembered about swimming and dismissed the thought quickly, there was no way I was going today. Eventually I turned on the t.v. and saw the ending credits to another episode of Law and Order. I knew school had just ended then too. And when I checked my phone, sure enough it was 3:00. The next episode came on and soon enough, my guilt ran out and I didn't really care about missing school just once.

Another episode passed and I heard a knock at my door. Ugh it was probably going to be Greg asking why I wasn't at school. He's my new guardian the school calls when they need to speak with someone. I contemplated not answering the door at all, but the knocks were becoming persistent and I decided to face the music. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Sasuke at the door instead of Greg. When I registered it was him, I blushed deeply, remembering all of the events of last night.

"Why weren't you at school today, are you sick?" Sasuke asked, pushing me into the room, entering himself.

"No, I slept in. I was up late last night and I only woke up like an hour and a half ago." I said embarrassed. He couldn't just walk in when he feels like it! I mean did he have no dignity? He fucked himself last night thinking of me and he isn't ashamed at all? What was he even doing here?!

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"He asked back in response setting down his backpack he had onto the floor of the entrance.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? Don't you remember last night at all?" He blushed and I knew exactly why, "Or are you completely oblivious to the fact that you attacked me?!" I said, my voice raising a few notches.

"Attack you? I didn't attack you. From the noises you made I wouldn't call it attacking in the least!" Sasuke was yelling too now.

"Shut up teme! Stop being so around the bush! Why did you fucking lick me? Why did you grind into me? Why were you acting so fucking weird the other night and the morning after? What the fuck is going on with you?!" I was getting angry by now. I wanted answers, this was all getting so irritating, I felt like punching him.

"You want to know what's going on with me?"

"No, of course I don't. Where did you get that from? When I asked you what was up with you, I didn't really mean it," I said sarcastically, glaring at the Uchiha. He seemed pretty angry now too.

"God, fuck Naruto. Shut up! Stop being a sarcastic little dobe! How was I supposed to help myself? You were just under me, with the juice running down that sexy neck of yours. What else did you expect me to do?" Just then he threw me against the wall and pressed his lips hard against mine. His lips crashed onto mine, moving in a harsh and sultry way. A low moan came from me, and Sasuke threw his tongue into my mouth. That same beautiful tongue that assaulted me last night, was all but assaulting me now. His sweet tongue gently roamed inside my mouth. Marking everything his tongue touched as his. Then finally, his tongue came into contact with mine. He made them dance with each other. The way he made them move back and forth against each other. And the feeling of his hands all over my body with the mixture of heat and sexiness radiating off of him, made me lose my mind and give into his advances.

I gave into him and stopped the pathetic excuse of a struggle I was attempting against him. I whimpered into his touch and let my eyes close. I moaned into the glorious feeling he was forcing unto me. He pushed me harder up against the wall and started rubbing his body against mine I couldn't help but moan out when he did so. The pressure he was putting on my groin was incredible and I could barely hold myself together. He continued to grind into me, as his lips left mine, earning a disappointed growl from me that soon turned into more moans as he descended to my neck.

"Mhhm.." I moaned out as Sasuke started sucking on my neck.

"Hn, knew you'd like it." Sasuke said as he grinded especially hard into me one time. Making me moan out louder.

"Ahh! Mhhmm," I couldn't help myself from moaning, it all felt too good.

Then suddenly I realized what I was doing and despite how my body may have been reacting to this, I just had to stop it.

"Wait! Sasuke!" I said trying to push him off of me. But his mouth felt so good on my neck though…

"Ah! Gah… hnng Sasuke NO!" I said, finally succeeding in pushing him off of me, "Sasuke I'm not gay. Now please before this, well whatever this is," I said throwing and flailing my hands into the air signifying what we had just done, "needs to stop before it gets out of hand. I'm really not gay so please stop doing all these things to me! You think I haven't noticed what you're doing here? The catching me whenever I fall, you

being shirtless when you're around me, the sleeping in the same bed together, just all of it! Even after you assaulted me last night and I hurriedly left your place, I had to go back because I forgot my bag there. Yes I snuck in, don't act so surprised," I said, referring to his confused facial expression, "and guess what I happened to stumble in on?" I didn't even need to finish the sentence, from the look on Sasuke's guilty face, he knew exactly what I 'happened to stumble in on', "Sasuke you need to leave. I-I just don't know if we can continue being friends or not. Just right now you need to leave." I finally said, resting my case.

Sasuke's face was red with embarrassment. He headed for the door, and I followed him not trying to be too rude and let himself out. I opened the door for him and right before he was about to leave he slammed the door shut and pinned me against it.

"You may say all this now Naruto, but just wait. I know you want me too, from the way you were acting with me just now, I'd say you're just in denial." He aggressively kissed me and I tried to turn my head away but he grabbed my face in his hand and held me there. Then he finally broke away from me, "Just wait Naruto, I'll change you. You said you noticed me acting strange yeah? Well don't you think I've noticed you staring at me too? I see the way you've looked at me, like your mind was somewhere else, and you were tuned out of the world, but still staring at me. I wonder what you were thinking about while tuned our, huh? Probably me, I know you want it" He said with a smirk on his face and grinded his hips into me one last, hard time and I squealed from the pressure on my groin, "See? I know you want me." Then he unpinned me from the door, moved me aside and finally, finally, left.

After he closed the door and left I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. What the actual fuck just happened to me? Was that a confession? Does he like me? And most importantly, was he right about me wanting him? This was all just honestly so crazy, how could I continue being friends with him? What was class going to be like tomorrow with him? Seriously so many questions that I just had to wait to find out the answers to.

But was he actually onto something when he said I liked him as well?I mean yeah I caught myself thinking about him a few times… Okay maybe more than a few times. But that's only because he instigated them all! Except that one time when we went walking through the city and I was thinking about his sexy "v" shaped abdomen. Oh wait and that time I wrote about him in my essay. God what did all this mean? I know I'm not gay, so why did I secretly enjoy it when he licked my neck and attacked me just a few minutes ago? Ugh.

Eventually I got up from the floor and dragged myself to bed. Even though it wasn't late at all, I still didn't feel like doing anything else today except sulking for myself in bed. The only thing that was on my mind was Sasuke. I literally couldn't get him out of my head! What was that guy doing to me? My mind went through the past weekend over and over. Us hanging out for the first time. When I opened the door seeing him shirtless and wet like that… Okay there's one time I daydreamed about him. Then I think the second time was when we walked around the city on Saturday. Then the next awkward scenario I got caught up in was when I had to give him that back massage and the position I was in definitely made me blush.. Okay that's three. The next came right after, when he caught me from falling and held our faces close together and the both of us became red, alright that's four. Let's see the next time I was put in a situation like that was, when we "had" to sleep next to each other and he was holding onto me. Five. The sixth time came when he caught me the second time after he showered on Sunday morning at my place and a drip of water fell from him, onto my face, and he wiped it off with his thumb. Oh my god, it's at six already? What the hell? The seventh time was mere seconds afterwards when he stalked up to me after I pushed him away. I know that was on purpose! Who walks up to a person, sauntering like he was? Okay the eighth time came on Monday after school when I went over to his house after swimming. Honestly that whole night he was probably trying to get into my pants! Obviously the most specific time was when he licked me of course, so that's eight. Nine was when I wrote about him in my Econ paper I was working on. And ten was just today when he came over! God what the actual fuck? In the few days I've known him, I've already had at least ten instances where there was at the least something sexual, or uncomfortable in that way going on!

As I laid in my bed, going through all of what had occurred since I've met Sasuke, I couldn't help but realize I still didn't hate him. I wasn't disgusted with him at all. Then what

this feeling? I mean yeah, he made me moan a few times when he licked me and just a little bit ago. But did that mean I was attracted to him? To guys? God I didn't want to be gay, but looking back on what's happened over the past few days, I'm sure any third party person would think that I was gay for Sasuke! But I stopped him every time right? So doesn't that mean I didn't want it and that I don't like him like that? I mean, if I did like him like that, then I would've let it continue, no?

Ugh that kid is making me so confused! Fuck my life.

I woke up the next day for school, and got ready as usual. The day was normal, except for Sasuke. I avoided him at all costs, and even skipped math because I didn't want to sit next to him. When the 3 o'clock bell rang, I was just happy to be able to let off some steam at swimming practice…. Or so I thought.

When I got to swim practice, the first thing I see as I walked into the doors, was Sasuke, in a speedo!

"Sasuke?! What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded from him.

"I didn't tell you? I used to dive at my old school and thought I'd join the team here! Plus I thought I'd try swimming too, since it's such great exercise," Sasuke leaned in close to me and whispered, "Plus how awesome is it that now you get to see me in a speedo everyday? Soon enough, I'll have you begging for me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Ah Naruto! I see that you've met the newbie! This is Sasuke, he'll be joining our swim and dive team. Since you two have already acquainted yourselves with each other, why don't you show him the rope eh? Oh and Sasuke, you'll have diving practice after swimming on Wednesdays and Fridays, but today you'll just swim okay?" Mr. Sneedas said.

"Alright sounds good! Thanks coach." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Naruto, Sasuke can swim in your lane, I have a feeling he'll be pretty good right off the bat. Why don't you guys get in the pool and start warmup?"

"Yeah, hmmf okay coach." I said, grumbling.

Practice was absolutely horrible after that. It seemed that whenever Sasuke was swimming down the lane and I was swimming up it we always needed to breath then and our eyes locked every time! He always did his turns, turning into the lane and "accidently" ran into me like five time. And when ever we were between sets he was always so close to me.

When practice finally ended I left for the locker rooms to change and of course, as if on cue, Sasuke comes and sets his stuff in the locker directly next to mine.

"Hey Naruto, damn some practice huh?" Sasuke said, breathing hard after his first one, "And you weren't lying you are really good! I mean a 23.5 second 50? That's really good. Nothing compared to my 26 one. Oh well, it is my first day though, so I know I'll get as good as you!" He said. Sasuke at least had the courtesy of wrapping his towel around himself before changing. I did not need to accidently see anything of his.

I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and headed for the showers. The water was warm and it felt so nice after being in the pool for so long. It felt so nice that I ended up staying in it for way too long. When I realized that I had been in for so long I quickly turned off the water and rain back to my locker. But as I was running, I fell on the slippery floor and just ass I was about to bash my face on the concrete, I stopped in mid air. I was pulled up by force and shoved into the wall behind me.

"Naruto! How about being a bit more careful and stop falling all the time! I won't be there to catch you every time." Sasuke said, pushing me into the wall. His voice was angry now.

"I don't need your fucking help pervert! Now let me go!" I said trying to push him off.

"God you're so sexy when you're like this…" Sasuke said, his voice was dark and sultry now.

"Dammit Sasuke!" I continued to flail.

"Keep trying to move and my grip is just going to get harder." He said, tightening his hold on my wrists. Sasuke leaned into me and placed a kiss on my lips. I was still only in my suit and he was fully aware of it too.

"Mhhm!" I said, through a muffled scream, "Stop being so fucking gay around me, pervert!"

"Oh I know you like it," Sasuke insisted as he started thrusting his groin into my barely covered one. He continued to thrust and held my face in place and kissed me more. The feeling of his hips on mine, and the grip he had on me while he kissed me like this. It was all too much. I stopped struggling less and less, and before I knew I was letting him do this to me. By no means was I reciprocating anything, but I was no longer trying to stop it. The way he moved his groin into my barely covered area, still wet from practice, almost made me moan out. But I held that in, no way would I let him elicit that from me anymore. Then suddenly Sasuke pulled his mouth away from mine, "Ha I win. I know you like it and want it Naruto, all you have to do is just kiss me back. You know, I can make you feel good, not that you already don't" Sasuke said, looking down at hard erection I was displaying through my suit, "Think what you want of that. If that's not gay, I don't know what is. Why don't you get home and fix your little problem. Make sure to think of me when you do too." He said as he let go of my body and walked out of the locker room.

"Dammit Sasuke!" I yelled after him, "Why'd you do this to me?!" I quickly, and uncomfortably, hustled to get changed and got myself the hell out of there, I just wanted to go home.

As I got to the apartment complex, I hurried up to my room and locked the door behind me as I, once again, fell to the ground. My cock was still hard and it showed no signs of coming down. What the hell was wrong with me? I'm not gay! I got up from the ground and decided to take a cold shower, even though I had just gotten out from one, I felt like I needed another. I let the cold water run down me, and it seemed to cool down every body part on me, except my cock. I tried ignoring it and just watched t.v. but it was so uncomfortable. There was no ignoring it anymore, I had to solve my "problem".

Turning the t.v. off, I got up and headed for my room. As I laid down on my bed, I pulled my pants and boxers down. And there it was, the monster of all boners. I started fondling it in my hands, and soon got really turned on. I rubbed it up and down the entire shaft moaning as I did. Fuck it felt good to do this. I started thrusting my hips in time with my hand and eventually started panting hard and fast, I could feel I was about to cum. And just then, there was a knocking at the door.

"Fuck!" I whispered to myself, "Who the hell is there? I swear to god, if it's fucking Sasuke I'm going to beat the shit out of him." I said to myself as I quickly put on clothes that would hopefully hide my huge boner. The knocking at the door persisted and I yelled that I'd be right there. When I finally got to it, I opened it up, to no one other than Sasuke. He didn't even have time to say hey before I pulled him in by his collar and threw him to the ground.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing here?" I yelled at him.

"Just thought I'd drop in. Why? Was it a bad time for you?" He asked with that damn smirk on his face. He must've known what I was doing, "You know, I could help you with that if you wanted." He offered.

"I don't need your fucking help!" I said walking towards him, I was about to throw a punch at him, before he jumped up from the ground and instead shoved me on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said, looking up at him.

"Me? I wasn't the one about the throw punches! We're friends remember?"

"Friends? Nope not after what you did to me yesterday and today! How could I be friends with you still? I fucking hate you! I just don't understand what brought all of this on?" I screamed and I swear I saw Sasuke a little taken aback by it.

"Naruto what's the big deal? I know you like me, okay? You don't have to hide it, there's nothing wrong with liking someone of the same sex!" Sasuke said as he fell to the floor beside me, "I see the way you've looked at me. The reactions you've had when I've done stuff to you. I also knew that you saw me the other night. And I know you watched it all the way through. Tell me, if you weren't even the tiniest bit attracted to me, why did you watch? It probably turned you on a little bit too huh?" Sasuke said all this while somehow making his way on top of me. He had me pinned, once again, to the floor, his legs straddling me.

"Sasuke, just get the fuck out! I barely know you-"

"And we were already like best friends! We hit it off immediately, don't tell me you don't consider me your best friend cause I know you do." He said, cutting me off.

"What does that matter? Sasuke I'm not gay, it's not like I hate gays or anything, I just know that I'm not gay! Now please just get off of me… please, I really, really don't want this." I was pleading with him now. Tears were balling up inside of me. All the things that have happened the past few days were finally coming out and I swear I was about to go crazy.

"See I told you I'd have you begging me before long." And with that Sasuke leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't rash and aggressive like the other ones, this time it was slow. He had my arms pinned to the floor above my head and the rest of him was holding me down. I couldn't help but revel in the feeling of the pressure being applied to my hard on.

Sasuke started to move his body like a wave on me and again I couldn't help but feel good when he hit my boner. He continued to kiss me, but I was still stoic. No way was he going to get me to kiss him back! Soon enough he gave up, unparted our lips and looked me in the eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke said huskily, "It's okay. Just let it happen, I can feel your erection, I can help you with it. I know you want me to fix it for you." He said sultry, "You don't have to be afraid of being gay. Better yet, close your eyes and pretend I'm a girl. You'll see how it feels, I can make you enjoy yourself, trust me." His tone wasn't harsh at all, in fact he said it quite softly.

"Sas…" I said, trailing off at a loss for words. Maybe, I thought, maybe I

want this. I mean he did give me a boner, I wasn't fighting to push him off anymore, like before.

I thought back to the yesterday, when he pinned me against the wall and we went at it, the way he kissed me… I faintly remember maybe slightly enjoying it.

"What is it Naru? What were do about to say?" Sasuke said.

"Just… just… god-" I whimpered underneath him, and he and I both knew he had won.

"You don't have to say it," He said, cutting me off, as he leaned down for another kiss. I didn't start off kissing him back, he worked on me, moving his hips onto me and ever so slightly biting my bottom lip. I felt my cock start to boil, and fuck I was horny. I slightly moved my lips in tune with Sasuke's and I could feel a smile spread across his face as he continued.

"Mhmm." I moaned into the kiss.

"Now that's the sound I love to hear." Sasuke said.

"Just shut it teme, alright?" I bickered.

"Whatever you want dobe." He said, as he thrusted especially hard into me.

"Ahh!" I yelped. I could feel his erection against mine, and somehow more blood started rushing south in my body, "Ah! Sas.." I whimpered beneath him.

"I know… me too," Sasuke moaned as he thrusted his hips into mine again, "Naruto. Get up." Sasuke said as he got up from ontop of me on the floor and reached a hand out to me. I held on to it and he picked me up. For being overall smaller than me, he sure was strong. He held my hand and dragged me to the bedroom, Sasuke tossed me onto the bed and shut the door.

"Now I finally have you where I want you," Sasuke said sauntering over towards me, and taking off his shirt simultaneously and throwing it onto the floor, "Even since I opened the door to you on Friday, when I was soaked and just in a towel, and I saw you blushing when you looked at me, I knew you wanted me from there, I just had to convince you." He crawled onto the bed on top of me.

"Well Sas, you finally have me here, so please I'm dying. Don't make me wait any longer." I begged him.

"Oh is that begging I hear? See? I told you you'd be begging for me. God Naruto, I want you so bad you have no idea." Sasuke leaned in for another kiss and I kissed him back immediately. He wasn't pinning me down either, we both knew I wouldn't be fighting anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his dark hair.

"Ah teme please I need more!" I continued to beg him. I was completely at his mercy. All the fantasies I've had daydreaming about his sexy body are finally coming out, I roamed my hands all over his body, feeling his muscular back and clenching his obliques that started that sexy "v" shape he had.

"Oh Naruto, trust me, you'll have me saying that soon enough."  
"Huh?" I questioned.

"Nevermind that for now, let's just focus on this."

"Oh Sasuke!" I moaned, "Please touch me…" I begged.

"God I love it when you beg Naru," He attacked my neck next, licking and sucking all over it.

"Ah Sasuke! God mmhh, fuck teme." I moaned as I opened my neck up to him. He attacked my neck, sucking on it so that it'll definitely leave a mark tomorrow. Sasuke's hands moved to the button of my pants and he looked up to me for permission. I nodded and he pursued to unbutton my pants and pulled down the zipper with his mouth.

"Fuck Sas, that's so hot." I said, letting my instincts completely take over. He quickly cut to the chase and pulled off my boxers too, leaving my erection to bare the cool air and I winced.

"Wow Naruto… you're so big." He said licking his lips before he lightly licked up the length of my shaft.

"Shit… teme" I moaned at the incredible feeling of that amazing tongue work on my hard cock.

"Lick these." Sasuke ordered as he stuck two fingers in front of my mouth. I gladly plopped them in and began licking and sucking on the appendages. Once they were fully drenched, he pulled them out of my mouth, while still licking my cock and lightly circled my hole with one of the wet fingers

"Ah!" I screamed at the cool feeling of my saliva touch my opening.

"You like this Naruto? Your hole is so slutty, it's practically begging for my fingers right now." He said as he continued to abuse the outside rim of my hole, "Your body is so lewd, you've never even been fucked before and your hole is already pleading me to enter it. You want me that bad huh?" Sasuke mewled.

"Ah, hnng, please Sasuke…" I moaned pushing myself onto his fingers, trying to make him enter me by myself. But he was smarter than that and quickly pulled his fingers away.

"Wow, you really are a slut, aren't you?" He said putting his fingers back onto the outskirts of my asshole, "Say you're a slut Naruto, or else I won't give you what I know you're dying to have." Sasuke ordered me sultry.

"Ah please Sasuke! I need you." I begged him for his fingers, I needed this feeling in my hole to be relieved and filled.

"Nope not good enough Naruto… Try again," He said applying more pressure to my hole with his middle finger, just barely not entering me, "Say you're a slut, and I know you'll really want it then."

"Ah Sasuke! Please, I'm such a needy, hungry slut for you. Please enter me, I want to feel you inside me, I need you so bad, I can feel my weeping slutty hole just begging to be filled by you!" I screamed the whole thing, sick of his teasing. I wanted it, and needed it now.

"Well, if you're going to beg me like that how can I not give you what you want?" He said as he took my hips in his hands, flipped my body over so I was face down on the bed, and pulled my butt into the air. "Mhhm mhhm mmm, Naruto, your ass is so sexy." He said right before I felt a wet, thick muscle enter my asshole.

"Shit teme…" I moaned as he pushed his tongue in and out of my butt, "Ah Sasuke.. What are you doing- hnng AH!" I screamed as his tongue hit a spot in me that made it feel even better than before. It felt like my whole body was on fire, the center point of it being that spot he keeps touching with his tongue in my ass. All the nerves he was coaxing with his wet tongue made my brain and body melt. I never wanted him to stop, fuck it felt so good.

"Sasuke… hnng," It was like the best feeling in the world. "Ah Sasu, I-I don't think, I-I've ever felt th-this good, mmmhm, fuck." I moaned. I'm guessing Sasuke took this as a good sign because just then he took his hand and attached it to my already weeping cock. He took the precum that was already building up and spread it across my tip, making me whine out in pleasure. He then started rubbing up and down my shaft, slowly but firmly. Everything he did was slow, and I was about to go insane. This was like a slow, magnificent torture that I never really wanted to stop.

"Do you like this Naruto?" Sasuke asked after he took his tongue out of me.

I could only manage a little 'uh-huh' because he didn't stop rubbing me and the feeling was boiling up, I could barely stand it anymore. "Do you want to come Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes." I was able to get out.

"Good." Sasuke said as he let go of my yearning cock and turned me onto my back again. Surprised by the sudden movement, Sasuke's window of opportunity opened and he lunged on top of me. Attacking my neck with his mouth once more. But this time I opened my neck up to him and didn't want him to stop.

"Mhhm Sasuke." I moaned, clutching the bed sheets with one hand and holding tightly onto his hair with the other. My whole body was squirming underneath him. I have no idea what was happening to me, but I was loving it. What was Sasuke doing to me?

"Do you want me Naruto?" he asked, between kisses on my neck. I moaned in agreement. "What do you want Nauro? Tell me what you want me to do."

"N-no. Too em-embarrassing." I cried out in need of something more.

"Do you want me here?" He asked, grabbing my cock again. I yelped out again, but it wasn't just there that needed attention.

"Yes… but…" I began.

"But what Naruto? Do you want me somewhere else too?" He smirked, making his way up my neck, finally getting to my lips. He lightly bit on my bottom lip and ran his tongue on it.

"Mhhm Sasuke, yes…" I said trailing off and opening my mouth to him. He quickly lost interest in the conversation, this being the first time that

opened my mouth to him, and he took advantage of it. He plunged his tongue into my mouth, making our wet muscles dance together. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, making my whole body rattle under him.

Suddenly, I felt a hand moving up my stomach, underneath my shirt. Sasuke grasped my oblique, making me feel like he was holding onto my entire body. He had complete control of me, with one hand holding himself up to the side of my head, and his other hand holding onto my side, while his lips were attached to my own and his lower body grinding into mine. I was at his complete mercy. We parted our lips in need of air, and Sasuke then took my cheek in his hand, still holding onto me with the other. We stared at each other, longing in our eyes.

"You were saying… that you still needed something Naruto? Not just here..." He said, looking down at my soaked cock, "...but where?" Sasuke said, smirking devilishly.

I was pulsating underneath him. I needed so much all at one time. And right now, I was getting none. I nuzzled into his hand, needed to be touched by him anywhere I could get it. I looked back up at him and was frowning now.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, worryingly

"It's too embarrassing Sasuke." I whimpered.

"Say it Naruto. Where do you need me?" He said sultry.

"N-no Sasuke… stop teasing, please, I-." I couldn't finish what I was saying because I really didn't know exactly what I wanted. It was my first time doing this sort of thing, not even just with a guy. I've never even gone this far with a girl before. As to what happens next? With a guy? I had no clue. All I knew is that I wanted to feel good.

"You what Naruto?" Sasuke asked, bending down and licking from the nape of my neck up to my mouth, capturing my lips in another sexy kiss. "What is it that you want?"

"I-I, I don't know… I just want to feel good." I admitted.

"Oh I see, it's not that you don't want to tell me, it's that you can't? Well I can help you with that. What other part of you wants to feel good, other than this?" Sasuke asked, moving down my body so his head was at my cock.

"Umm.. I-I don't know." I lied.

"Oh yes you do Naruto, c'mon think hard. What other place could you want to be filled and pleased?" He brought his fingers up to his lips and started sucking on them. "Isn't it here Naruto? Didn't you love it when my tongue was here?" He said as he inserted his middle finger slowly into my ass. I whined at the intrusion and Sasuke then took my cock in his other hand to ease me into the new feeling.

"Hnng… yes Sasuke!" I screamed out as he hit that spot in me again.

"You like it right there don't you Naruto?" He said sexily, "Do you want me to keep touching it?" He asked, that smirk still covering his face.

"Yes…" I moaned. And Sasuke started rubbing that spot and I started to go wild. The feeling of my ass being touched like that and him rubbing my cock was going to send me over the edge.

"Ah…" I panted, "Sasuke please! More, faster!" I could feel my orgasm rising inside of me. I wanted to come so bad right now.

"Alright, just remember, you asked for it." Sasuke said, as he entered another finger inside of me.

"Ah Fuck!" I yelped, but the pain was soon over and it turned into an even more immeasurable amount of pleasure. Even better than before, which I didn't think was possible. I started screaming and moaning all at once. My whole body was trembling and shaking violently. The feelings that Sasuke was causing me, felt so damn good I couldn't control anything over my body anymore.

"Look at me Naruto." Sasuke ordered. "I want you to look at me when you cum." I did as I was told and locked eyes with Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke… c'mere." I moaned. "I want…" I couldn't finish before Sasuke's hand was off my cock and replaced by my oblique again. "Sasuke… kiss me." I wanted to feel his lips on mine again. I wanted his tongue inside of me, abusing and claiming everything as his.

"Do you still want my fingers?" Sasuke asked before sinking his lips into mine. His hand could barely reach down to my ass if he was kissing me like this. So I curled my body underneath him, so that he could put his fingers back inside me.

"Ah I see you do," He said between kisses, and immediately put his fingers back in, moving them in and out, hitting my spot each time they went in. I whined at the feeling of his fingers and this time he trailed his hand from my stomach up to my nipples, and took one in his hand and started pinching and rubbing it.

"Do you like that Naruto?"

"Uh-huh." I moaned.

"Do you want to cum Naruto?" Sasuke asked, as he took my nipple and pinched especially hard and twisted it, making me yelp out.

"So bad… I want to cum so bad."

"Cum for me Naruto." Sasuke begged as he stopped taking his fingers out and just started rubbing them on that spot in me.

"Ah Sasuke! Yes… right there, please. Don't stop, I'm s-so close." I moaned, begging him to keep going.

"Cum Naruto." Sasuke demanded this time, as he took my lips in his again, jabbing his tongue in my mouth and taking full advantage of me. I moaned into the kiss and bucked into his fingers. So close to my finish. I wanted everything.

"Mmmmhhm teme, yes.." I moaned, grabbing Sasuke's hair with my hand again, as the other clutched onto his back, nails digging into his skin. Sasuke then pinched my nipple hard, sucked my tongue, thrusted himself onto my cock again, and pressed especially hard into my spot with his fingers, pushing me over the edge.

"Scream my name when you cum."

"Ah! SASUKE!" I screamed as cum spewed from my cock, my entire body shook with pleasure everywhere in me. Sasuke then started pumping his fingers in me again, and cum spewed from me every time he hit my spot, making me ride out my orgasm. Cum flying onto Sasuke's stomach and my shirt.

"Fuck Sasuke…" I mewled, coming down from my high.

I fell back onto the bed, exhausted from my previous activities, with Sasuke falling beside me. Both of our breathing ragged and uneven. We both laid like that for minutes, mine and his half naked bodies lying right next to each other. But I didn't even care anymore. After what just happened, I felt closer to him, and much more comfortable. In a way that happens after you do stuff like that with a person, once you connect with someone so intimately, everything changes.

A few minutes later, both of our breathing stabilized, and Sasuke got up from the bed and said he'd be right back going in the direction of the bathroom. I was slightly confused, but eventually realized that he probably went there to finish his business, because after I came, I had no energy left to do anything about him. Honestly we didn't even get to him without pants. He kept them on the whole time, solely caring about my needs. And for my first time today, I think he made the right move easing into it and not moving too fast. It definitely made me more comfortable and open. I continued to lay on the bed, letting the events of today sink in and what exactly Sasuke was doing in my bathroom right now. It made me pretty uncomfortable thinking about it… I mean this was just a one time thing right? I wouldn't expect this to happen anymore. It was just in the heat of the moment, I needed to be relieved and Sasuke just happened to be the one to do it… for and hour and a half?! Wow has it really been that long? It's already getting pretty late for a school night. How long is Sasuke going to take in there anyways? And what's going to happen when he comes out? Will he expect me to be all lovey dovey? Do I want to be? What's he even thinking about when it comes to us? Geez so many questions. I have so much to think about myself, I don't even know where to start. Alright let's go over the basics.

I performed sexual activities with Sasuke.

Sasuke has wanted to do this with me, and has been attempting and plotting to do so since Friday.

I enjoyed myself. I honestly cannot and will not lie to myself that much. I must admit, I enjoyed myself.

And that's really all I know for sure… Is Sasuke still my friend? I recall saying I hated him before but I bet there's hard evidence against that previous statement. How does Sasuke feel about this? Does he plan on staying the night? Does he like me still? Or was I just something to conquer? Gah! I'm going crazy over here. And I've just now realized I've been pacing back and forth in my room, half clothed, while the other half has been dirtied with a substantial amount of cum. Alright Uzumaki, you're in an advanced math class and capable of making logical choices. First things first, get dressed.

Thinking all of this to myself really took me away from reality. So I made my way over to my dresser, put on a pair of boxers, stipped myself of my shirt, grabbed my favorite pair of orange sweats, and threw on a black t-shirt. There at least now I can think comfortably. I walked out of the bedroom, and made my way over to my kitchen Island and sat myself on a bar stool. And that's when I heard the water from the shower start running. Sasuke must be taking a shower. Which wasn't a bad idea at all. Even though I'm in clean clothes, I still feel sweaty and smell like sex.

Not that I really mind him showering here, it's just a little odd that he's making himself so comfortable here. Really this entire situation is odd, so i guess it should be expected behavior by now.

What felt like hours, but really only minutes, passed. My mind was so foggy, riddled with unanswered questions. Everything was so jumbled I just needed to get away from it all. So I got up from the stool and opened the refrigerator door, and took out some leftover lasagna I had made for myself a while ago. I opened the tupperware lid and smelt it first. Once I approved of it I put the extremely large portion on my plate and placed it in the microwave, setting it for 2 and a half minutes.

Right as the beeper for my lasagna went off was when I heard the shower turn off as well. Great, now Sasuke is going to realize there's no towels in the bathroom…

"Narutoooo" I heard him whine.

"Hn?" I grumped, stealing his classic line.

"Yeah I need a towel… and some clothes. Care to help a guy out?" He asked, but I was already on my way to my bedroom. I got him a towel and handed him a pair of black boxers, an older pair of navy blue sweats and a dark gray heathered henley. All stuff I didn't really wear much anymore. The henley was nice, but it was a tad too small, so I figured it'd fit Sasuke perfectly.

"Thanks he mumbled as I opened the door only so much that I could fit the things through. He took them of out of my hands and and I immediately closed the door and walked over to my now perfectly cool pasta. I dug into my food and a minute later Sasuke walked out of the bathroom still slightly wet, and shirtless.

"And why is it that I always seem to see you wet and shirtless?" I asked with venom in my mouth.

"Uh, shirt was too small. Didn't fit right." Sasuke said, sitting down at the stool across from me.

"Now I know that what just happened-" Sasuke started.

"Ah! No talking! Especially about what just happened." I interrupted with a mouthful of lasagna, and Sasuke's face contorted into a glare.

"I think we should talk about-" He started again.

"What did I just say?!" I spat back at him.

"Naruto." Sasuke demanded. And I didn't interrupt him this time, scared of the sudden change in demeanor. "I have a lot of things running through my head right now, and I don't know what any of it means, alright? Now I think we should talk about this before I lose you as a friend. I don't want this to get in the way, and be the steak that drives apart our friendship."

"Dammit Uchiha." I growled, glaring right back at him. "Let me at least finish my food." I said, conceding to him.

"Well that's just wonderful, what're we having?" He asked as he got up from the stool and grabbed himself a fork. This time sitting right next me, helping himself to my lasagna. The entire time my eyes were death, aimed right at him. "Oh c'mon, doing something like that for over an hour can work up anybody's appetite." Sasuke said, smirking as he shoveled the pasta into his mouth. I blushed and again, conceded in defeat. We then ate our food in silence, exchanging very awkward looks if we both opened our mouth to put the fork in at the same time… or really did anything at the same time.

But all too soon the last bite was gone. And I made my way to my couch to go lay down, knowing that I'd be bombarded with questions. And wouldn't want to lay down in my bed, in fear of us being in my bedroom together again.

Sasuke cleaned up afterwards and hovered over me, staring down at me. Even though my eyes were closed with a pillow over my face, I could still feel his presence so close to me and his eyes seeing through my attempts at avoiding him.

"You enjoyed it, Naruto?" He said, more stately than asking. I could feel the breath of his words on my ear and didn't realize that he had gotten so close to me without noticing. It startled me and I took the pillow off my face only to open my eyes to the bent Uchiha's eyes a mere 2 inches from mine, as he captured me in my gaze. There was no faking it, I couldn't say it out loud but Sasuke knew what my answer was just by the look on my face. He smiled and stood back up.

"Knew it." He said, smirking and plopping himself on the chair near the couch.

"Then why'd you ask?" I grumbled at him.

"Because it was fun seeing your reaction to my words like that." He said, laughing a little.

"Don't laugh at me!" I yelled, sitting up on the couch so I could glare at him properly.

"Then don't give me something to laugh at!" He retorted.

"Ugh! This was such a bad idea! This conversation is going nowhere." I admitted, hitting myself in the face with the pillow and letting out a much needed, muffled scream into it.

"You're that hung up, huh? I mean. I thought it was awesome."

"Well of course you did! You're the one that's been trying to do it since we freaking met!" I argued.

"All I'm saying, is that you were, by no means, a let down. In fact, you exceeded my expectations. Your contorted body, squirming out of need underneath me. It really was a sight to be seen. Nothing like you are right now." Sasuke said.

"Shut the fuck up! It was nothing like that!" I yelled again, throwing the pillow in my hands as hard as I could at him. But Sasuke, being as quick as he is, caught the pillow and rested it in his lap, still smirking at me.

"Oh will you get that damned look off your face?" I groaned. Was there no shame to this man?

"Make me." He said, his smirk only growing.

"Haha very funny, nice try, perv."

"An hour ago you didn't think it was funny. In fact and hour ago, you were cumming because of my fingers inside of you. Or did you forget that part already?"

"I'm going to kill you." I said, lunging up from the couch and launching myself at Sasuke ready to knock his smart ass on the ground. I landed myself on top of him about to land my first punch square in his face, right before Sasuke caught my wrist and grabbed me off of him and threw us both to the ground. Once again, pinning me under him.

"Fuck!" I screamed, half out of annoyance, half out of pain from my head smacking the ground. "You know I am recovering from a serious head injury teme!" I barked at him.

"Ah that's the name I live to hear you call me. He positioned himself over me, so that much of his weight was sitting on top of my groin area and whenever he shifted himself, it felt annoyingly good, as I tried hard to suppress any moans.

"You're just in denial Naruto. When you admit that you absolutely loved it, and me, you'll want to do it again and again. See?" He said, thrusting his hips into me, making it extremely difficult to hold my voice in, as I failed to do so and a small moan escaped my lips. "If only I was a girl… then there'd be no issue at all." Sasuke sighed and his face sprouted a new look, almost like he was sullen or sad. "Being into a person of the same sex isn't bad at all. I just wish that you would open your eyes to it and realize that I'm a person too." He admitted. I was taken aback by his confession. It seemed like what he just said was a slip of the tongue. It seemed like he was thinking out loud and that I was definitely not supposed to hear that.

"Sas…" I sighed letting the tension in my muscles go and just laid there, looking at him. The sun had almost set by now and I was getting difficult to see him clearly. "Fine Sasuke. You win." I said, catching his attention. "You wanna talk, let's talk." I started. "I enjoyed it okay? I think that much is evident. And ever since then, I've had questions and thoughts running about my mind too. I'm just struggling because I really barely know you. It's been less than a week, and we're already this close, I already feel this close to you, and that's what concerns me. I mean, isn't that weird at all? It's not just the fact that you're a guy, I mean yes, that's part of it but most of it is how fast this is going. I mean honestly. I'm scared, I won't lie. I don't want to admit that I like you, but it seems that I do. From the thoughts that ran through my mind before today, to what just happened. I mean to do that with anyone is fast, but with a guy? It just seems so irrational. But with you, it seemed oddly natural, and that's what scared me. There's so much stuff running through my mind. Like what you're thinking about this. What it'll do to our friendship. Was this just one time thing that'll never be brought up again, just something that happened in the heat of the moment, just to be forgotten the next? Because I'm not 100% sure that's what I want. And if it isn't a one time thing. How am I supposed to react to that? I don't even know my own feelings at this point, I'm so confused, it's just you, you make me so confused…" I finished, pouring my heart out to him. He wanted to talk? And all the questions and frustration just came bursting out of me in a huge wave. But Sasuke wasn't saying anything either. He was just looking down at me, still shirtless and now his wet hair was dripping onto my face, masquerading the tears that were flowing out of my eyes.

The silence grew longer, and I had no idea of anything anymore. His face expressionless, giving nothing away. I felt so uncomfortable to be underneath him right now. I couldn't stand the agonizing silence between us.

"Sas… say something… please." I whimpered, sniffling my running nose and wiping the tears and water off of my face.

"Naruto, I-I'm so sorry." He said bending down and lifting my head so he could squirm his arms under it and embrace me in a disfigured hug.

"W-what?" I asked sniffling again, confused at the sudden apology.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. But now I could never let go." He said, as he took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly, in a salty, tear stained, but sweet kiss.

"C'mere dobe," Sasuke said as he got up and stretched a hand out to me. I grabbed it and let him pull me up, falling into his embrace from the acceleration. "Oh I got ya." He said, holding onto me. "Let's go." He said as he made our way out the door of my apartment only stopping when he laid me in his bed.

"Just go to sleep." I heard him say through a tired and foggy memory. The next thing I remember after that was the door to the room closing and the sound of Sasuke sitting down on the couch outside and sighing deeply, before I fell asleep alone in the bed.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. My stomach aching for food. Getting out of the bed that wasn't mine startled me before I remembered where I was and what exactly happened. Embarrassment flooded my face after I thought about what we did yesterday and what I said to him afterwards. What we did and what I said was one thing. But Sasuke's reaction scared me. What did he mean when he said sorry, and why did he bring me here? Why did he decide to sleep on the couch and what was that heavy sigh all about? Again, all unanswered questions.

And after thinking about that, I again realized that it was a school day, and saw that the clock read 10:23.

"Sasuke!" I yelled rushing out of the bedroom, all previous thoughts escaping me at the moment. "We're late for school? What the hell?" I said, so confused about so much.

"Eh don't sweat it, I already called us in and excused us. The attendance lady doesn't know me because I'm new and didn't recognize my voice, it's fine, we're all good." A relief came over me, but also a guilt. I've missed a lot of school lately because of this guy.

"Shouldn't we go to school though?" I insisted.

"Naruto, we both had an eventful day yesterday, and last night was really late for me. I'm not going. You can do what you want." He said, stating his claim.

"I guess it's not really that big of a deal." I said, giving in to the little devil inside of me instead of the angel. Recollecting myself, I made my way to Sasuke's kitchen table and sat down, letting the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast sink into my empty tummy. I also noticed that Sasuke was now in his clothing, and thankfully fully clothed this time. And my clothes that he had borrowed were sitting, cleaned and folded on the table beside me.

"Go change Naruto, I got some clothes from your room. They're in my room." Sasuke ordered. He sure has been cold lately. It's like he's in such a weird mood now, ever since I said that long mantra yesterday. What affect did that have on him? It really seemed like he didn't like me, he was being so cold last night, but oddly also caring. He carried me to here, brought me my own clothes, put me in bed, and did all this other stuff but why was he acting like this towards me? Man, I swear that guy is an emotional rollercoaster…

I did as I was told though, and went to go get changed, before I realized I really needed a shower now. I suspected he wouldn't mind since he's already used mine, and felt thankful that the bathroom and bedroom were connected so I didn't have to go back out there.

After letting the water heat up for a sec, I hopped into the shower, letting the warm water rinse this past day away. If only, right? Too bad it couldn't actually happen like that. Showers are supposed to be a time where one can be alone with their thoughts, but this shower wasn't like that at all. I didn't want to think about anything, in fear of overthinking.

I quickly got out of the shower, not wanting to let my thoughts run away from me. Getting out of the shower, I towel dried my hair so it was only damp and not dripping and changed into what Sasuke had brought for me, that consisted of a pair of boxers and just an old pink floyd t-shirt I had, with their universal logo on it. But that was all I had? No pants? Of course, typical perverted Sasuke. But that really didn't seem like the type of mood he was in, oh well, I guess I'll entertain him some.

I walked back outside where I saw Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table on his phone, waiting to eat with me.

"No pants?" I asked. Walking out with the boxers as my only bottoms.

"I thought you'd want to wear the sweatpants you wore yesterday, when I was pretty much carrying you here you kept mumbling on about how you loved those sweatpants. You got really tired really quick there, kinda weird." He said. I sat down at the table and we both started to dig into the bacon and eggs, while we waited for the toast to toast.

"Well you're not wrong, they are my favorite. But you didn't have to do that, or all this." I said, waving my hands in the air, symbolizing all of what's happened since last night.

We continued to eat in silence, being unable to get more than a few words out of him in the meantime.

"Sasuke, what's going on? What's with all this? I wanna know why you're acting all wired. You're the one that wanted to talk and now I can't even get a conversation started with you." I said, fed up with the silent treatment I was receiving for whatever reason.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, setting his fork down and sitting back in his chair, "It's really not you, but me…"

"Oh I know how this goes." I said, getting up from the table. "So you're going to do all that to me, make me pour out my entire mind to you, then ditch me like this? I see, well I'm outta here." I began walking towards the door, my clothes in hand.

"Naruto! Wait. That's not what I meant." Sasuke said worriedly, rushing up from his chair and catching my arm after I was already halfway out the door.

"Oh don't give me that shit. I know how that 'it's not you, it's me' bullshit goes. I don't need an explanation. You turn me into something I never thought myself as, I mean I can't even think about a girl like that anymore. Guess I'm gay now thanks to you, and then go and just toss me aside like this? Just let me go already." I said, attempting to steal my arm back from his hand.

"Well how about you let me explain, because dumping you is not what I'm doing here." Sasuke said, pulling me into his arms and wrapping them around me tightly.

"Then what's going on here? I can't process all of this at once." I admitted and hugged him back. I could feel tears welling up inside of me again. Even though his overall build was smaller than mine, it felt like I was the one who was small in his arms.

"Let me explain…" He pleaded with me, Begging me not to go with his voice.

"Then talk." I said, undoing the hug and making my way to his couch and sitting on it. Sasuke came and sat right by me.

"Ahh," He sighed. "Yesterday, when we were talking afterwards… and you said all that to me, it made me realize that all this time I was only thinking about me and what I wanted. I wasn't thinking about the psychological effect it's had on you the past few days. I just thought that human instincts are human instincts and if you want someone, than you want someone, regardless of gender. I didn't take into account the emotions that tagged along with as well. Yet when you said all that to me yesterday, it was like… I mean, it was like a confession almost. It seemed like you knew how you felt, you just didn't know how to put it in words because I was a guy and that confused you. You were confused because your body, mind, and feelings all differed. Then after that, you just like died. All your energy, poof, gone. So I took you back here. And yeah…" He said, trailing off.

"Well that's great and all, but that only explains like half of it. I want more information." I demanded.

"About what?" He asked, obviously being around the bush and coy about the subject.

"Okay well let's see. Why did you hug me and apologize? Why'd you bring me here? And, lastly, it seems weird but I'm still wondering about it. Why didn't you sleep with me? I mean this whole time up till that point, you've done all you can to get close to me. Why not now?" I asked.

"God, can't we just leave that alone?"

"No way, I talked, now it's your turn teme, spill it."

"Ugh fine, well, like I said when you told me all that, it really felt like a confession to me. And I was so overwhelmed, happy, and sad at the same time. It was happy because it felt like you confessed but sad because of the emotional torture I had to have put you through in pursuing you of late. I felt so bad for causing it all. But I was too happy to let you go. And that's why I apologized, I guess."

"And? Next questions!" I said, demanding answers. But by now did they really matter. I think we got to the heart of it now, but I just felt like teasing him more. It was fun, but I was still slightly serious and still wanted my answers.

"Ah, well, I brought you here, because I didn't want to leave you alone. And because I felt like your bedroom was almost like taboo. I didn't want to go anywhere near it really, plus I like it when you sleep in my bed… And as to why I didn't sleep with you? I thought you'd just want your space at that time. And also because I knew I had a lot to think about last night and I wanted to do it alone, without disturbing you. Satisfied now?"

"Almost," I said, " Why were you so cold to me this morning? Ordering me around, telling me to go change, and all around just kind of being cold."

"Oh yeah, that. I was just in a bad mood. I didn't know how you felt or what you were thinking. And also I was still mad about what I did. I just wasn't in the mood to be friendly. I didn't want to cross any lines, being too cheeky with you right now."

"Okay, now I'm satisfied." I said, smiling at him.

"What're you so happy about?" He asked, a slight smirk making its way onto his lips.

"Well for one, I'm not confused anymore, and that makes me happy. Two, I now know how you're feeling about all this. And that just makes me happy, I guess, you know?"

"Hn?" He said, obviously still confused.

"Shit teme, do I have to spell it out for you? I. Like. You. You. Like. Me. Clearly something to be happy about, idiot."

"Hey don't call me stupid, I'm smarter than you!" He said, only catching the last part.

Silence ensued and I gave him a 'c'mon really?' look.

"Wait." He said, now a full blown smirk on his face.

"Ah there you go. Got it now?" I asked.

"You like me? For real? Even after what I did to you? I mean I practically raped you in the locker room…" He said, getting sad again.

"Yeah whatever," I said, leaning in towards Sasuke. "I liked it and you know it." I said right before taking his full, dark hair in my hand and pulling his lips to mine.

"Wait wait wait." Sasuke said, pulling back. "So you really do like me? This isn't some sick joke or anything? You're fine with being gay?" He asked, what seemed like a little scared of my response.

"I told you on Saturday that none of my previous girlfriends worked out before right? Well, that's because I could never, you know, get aroused. I think I've been in denial a while. But whenever I was with you in any sexual situation, it had no problem reacting. And I really can't stop these dirty thoughts from coming into my mind. And each one, is featuring you." I said, smirking at him, as I pulled him back in for another kiss. But he stopped it again. Hmmf, annoying.

"What do you mean any sexual situation? How many time have you gotten hard because of me? And exactly what are these dirty thoughts about? These thoughts that are apparently featuring me?" He asked.

"Oh whatever that's not important." I said, trying to distract him with my lips. Not wanting to exactly go into detail or anything. I probably shouldn't have mentioned it at all…

But as Sasuke is, which is quick. He wouldn't let me catch his lips until I answered the questions just as I had done to him earlier.

"Ugh Seriously?" He nodded, "Ugh fine! When I saw you touching yourself, that night. And before when you licked the ramen off of my neck. That was definitely hot. I had to suppress that one. In the locker room, obviously. That was kind of out there for the world to see. And when you had me pinned to the wall the other day. Definitely that time too Let's see, also that first time you showered at my place and you were acting all weird, sauntering over towards me. But you were just in a towel and you were still dripping wet. Some blood rushed south that time as well. Also that time in class when you looked over at me and I started blushing badly, yeah that time too. I was thinking some bad stuff, you know. Oh and would you look," I said, grabbing his hair and forcing his face an inch from mine, "Right now too." I whispered in his ear, as I took his ear and lightly bit it and flicked it with my tongue.

"Shit Naruto." He whimpered and gulped audibly. I then made my way to his mouth trailing kisses from his ear to his lips. And once our lips finally connected, a wave of happiness washed over me. Sasuke played along with the light kissing and playfully bit my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to him and he gladly stuck his tongue inside my mouth and soon I felt the mood in our kiss change. It had a playful and fun atmosphere but Sasuke turned it much more heated. Moving me down on the couch so he was on top of me, he took his hand and ran it up my shirt, teasing my nippples.

"Ah Sasuke." I moaned as he moved his way down to my neck and then took his other hand and started teasing the other one also. I was already panting hard. And Sasuke seemed so cool and relaxed, god, it was sexy. "Mmhhmm." I moaned at the feeling of my nipples being played with and my neck being attacked. I relished the feeling, loving how Sasuke did this to me.

Sasuke then took his hands and pulled my shirt off of me, throwing it to the ground and moved his mouth and started biting and nibbling on my perky nipples.

"Fuck Sas, how does a little area like these, feel so damn good?" I breathed out between gasps.

"You're so sensitive Naruto, I love it." He said, as he stopped sucking on them and looked up at me, moving his body south on mine before he reached the hem of my boxers (I never ended up putting the sweats back on) and eased his fingers inside the hem as he took my stiff and clothed cock and teased me, putting just the tip in his mouth and looking so seductively at me.

"Please." I begged.

"Begging? I love it when you beg me Naruto, it's so sexy." Sasuke said, sitting up and removing his own shirt, and immediately I moved my hands to his body, letting them roam his stomach. His sexy abs and, oh god, his 'v' shape. I ran my fingers down his body outlining it, but stopped when they got to the hem of his pants. Sasuke was staring at me while I was touching him. I could feel the heat of his gaze almost as much as the heat of his body. I dared not look at him, in fear of what my eyes might see. He had such powerful eyes and one look could make you feel anything. I continued to let my hands roam his God-like body, making sure to memorize every part of it. And by now Sasuke had moved his way up my body. His legs straddled me, our groins rubbing against each other. It was difficult to hold in my voice, Sasuke was slightly bouncing up and down on my groin and each time it became harder to suppress my moans.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, demanding our eyes meet. I slowly let my eyes trail upward, starting at his abs and making my way from his chest to his neck, and eventually up to his eyes. "Naruto," He said again once my eyes met black as night, piercing ones. It seemed like they were staring into my soul, so intense. "You never told me about the dirty thoughts you had of me." Sasuke said, almost too seriously. "I want to know them." I'd have to admit, I was slightly scared of this guy. It seemed like all his prominent features just got an upgrade or something. His hair seemed blacker, so did his eyes. His jawline was sharper and more pointed, and his lines were so rigid. He seemed so dark looking. Wow, sexy Sasuke, was sexy as hell like this.

"Sas-" I said, but couldn't finish before he occupied my mouth with his. I openly leaned into the kiss, loving how demanding and strong he was being about it. He started grinding hard into me, and I started whimpering like a little girl, I needed more.

"Ah, Sasuke!" I yelped once he freed my mouth for oxygen.

"Tell me, Naruto. I want to know what you think about me when you're like this." He said, almost pleading me to tell him, "I need to know so bad."

"Hnng!" I strained. Sasuke stopped kissing me now and was solely grinding into me.

"Please Sasuke, I need more!" I moaned out, completely forgetting about what he wanted.

"Your body is so seductive Naruto. I want it all, every part of you." Sasuke said, staring hotly at me.

"It's yours for the taking Sasuke," I moaned, wanting him to touch me more. "I want you to have it, have it all. Please Sasuke… touch me." I whimpered, saything the last part looking straight into his midnight black eyes.

"Hn. Naruto." He said, smirking. Finally moving down my body to my boxers again. He moved his face mere centimeters away from my cock. "Do you want me to take these off Naruto?" He asked, snaking his fingertips inside to hem of them.

"Uh-huh…" I moaned in agreement.

"Then you better get talking. What do you fantasize about me Naruto." Sasuke said, smirking. He knew of my need for him right now and was completely using that to his advantage.

"Ah, Sasuke please! I want you so bad teme! I want your fingers inside me again." I attempted to catch him with my words to make his will to hold out right now diminish. But he was too strong and didn't fall for it.

"No Naruto, later. Trust me, I want to do it, and bad. But right now, you're going to tell me what you see." He said.

"Ugh! Teme, so demanding," I said, getting unruly and bucking my hips into him. "Alright, fine." I said again. This time I got my legs out from underneath him, pushing him over and climbed on top of him.

"What the fuc-? Sasuke said, surprised. But it was already too late. I had him before he could even react.

I straddled his groin so ours would touch. I relished in the feeling. "You want to know what I've thought about you?" I asked rhetorically. "Well," I continued, "I thought about this damn 'V' on you for so long. I've wanted to touch it since I first saw it. It's so sexy… I just wanna…" I said, letting myself get away from me. Only to come back to reality to realize my ass was bouncing on his groin and my hands were glued to his adonis belt. Once I came to, I stopped bouncing and sheepishly looked at Sasuke, who was now full out smiling at me. I was a sight to be seen, he has such a nice smile.

"Continue…" Sasuke said, trying and failing to suppress his smile. "...And try not to get carried away this time!" He said chuckling.

"Shut up teme! I was not carried away, it just felt so good." I admitted. "Ugh, anyways, I've also found myself fantasizing about you licking everywhere on my body, touching me all over. Oh and especially right after you licked me when that ramen spilled all over me. I couldn't get it out of my mind. When I ran out that night. I had to do some homework for Econ just to take my mind off of you. Which didn't end up working because the next morning I found that I had written about you and I, and how really wanted that episode to go. Instead of you only licking and then stopping. I wrote about how much I wanted to touch your body and how bad I wanted you to touch mine." I admitted again. "I fantasize about you all the time, I was always thinking about you. Ever since I met you, you haven't left my thoughts." Fuck I wanted him so bad right now. The slight bouncing between our groins built up and I was in dire need for him.

"Ugh, Sasuke." I moaned, letting myself get carried away by my dirty thoughts again. Only to be brought back by Sasuke's laugh. Finding myself in a very similar state as before, with one hand pinching and toying with my nipples and the other had made its way inside my boxers, fondling my cock. I was so hard, the tip was poking out of the top.

"Hn, wow, Naruto!" Sasuke said laughing, "And you thought you were straight?! Fuck you were in such bad denial baby. But holy shit Naruto, you're so sexy like that right now. Touching yourself, while thinking of me, I can only think of few things I'd rather see than that." He said, smirking devilishly at me.

"Ah, please teme!" I begged. Feeling no shame anymore, and continued feeling myself up. If Sasuke wouldn't then what's a horny 18 year old to do?

"Ah Sasuke!" I moaned. My eyes were closed and I was imagining Sasuke's fingers twisting my nipple and licking and sucking the other one. Both of my hands were on my nipples now.

"Ah yes Sasuke, that feels so good. Please touch me right there." I moaned, still in my trance. I began to bounce on Sasuke again, moaning with each bounce while pinching my own hard nipples, unaware of Sasuke right below me. Lost in my own fantasy.

"Teme…" I continued to moan. Sasuke's hands now occupied my nipple while his mouth was nibbling on my neck. I could feel the precum flowing from my erect penis. Oozing down my long shaft.

On the outside of my dream state, Sasuke was relishing what I was doing. He was sitting back, enjoying the view of myself lost in a trance thinking about what he was doing to me. Suddenly I popped in one of my fingers in my mouth, and sucked on it. Moving it inside my boxers, pulling them down, sticking the appendage in and started going wild.

"Ah, ah, mhhhm yes! Oh god Sasuke, I love you, I love you so much! Don't ever let me go, please make me cum teme. I want you inside of me." I moaned and screamed as I kept fingering myself, my other hand still pleasuring my nipple. Still thrusting up and down on Sasuke's groin, I had entered two fingers now, and had found my sweet spot. I rubbed the spot and continued going wild.

"Fuck Sasuke yes right there! I want to cum! I-I-I'm g-gonna cum soon, please teme! I want to scream your name when I cum, I want to scream how much I love and want you! Please teme, Sasuke, let me cum!" I was bucking my hips unto him now, and my nipple was so red with the pain and pleasure of being flicked and pinched. But the feeling in my ass, was what was about to send me over the edge. I rubbed that spot inside of me, looking for a release. I could feel it boiling inside of my stomach making it's way to the tip of my cock.

"Ah! Yes! Teme, don't stop. Please keep fucking me, I love you and your cock so much!" I screamed out release within my grasp. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" I moaned out fingering myself again and again.

Inside my dream world Sasuke's cock was filling me up. He had my legs thrown over my shoulder and he was ramming himself hard into me.

"Say my name when you come Naruto, I want to hear it." Dream Sasuke ordered. Like I was going to do anything else.

"Ah Sasuke! I moaned. "Please! I love you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you! Please never let me go, fill me with your cum Sasuke!" I screamed and felt liquid heat enter my body, the powerful jet of cum hitting directly onto my sweetspot, finally sending me over the edge.

"SASUKE!" I screamed, cum flying onto our bodies. He kept ramming into me hard, making my orgasm continue for what seemed like hours.

"SAsuke!" I screamed, "I. Love. You!" Saying each word, in tune with his thrusts. Sasuke soon stopped unable to go anymore, he fell onto my body, waking me up from my dream.

"Naruto?" Real Sasuke asked. Wondering whether or not I had come back to reality. My breathing was harsh and fast. My fingers still lodged into me while my other hand was latched onto my nipple.

"Sasuke?" I asked, falling on top of his chest, perplexed as to what the hell just happened. It felt like I had crossed two different worlds. Like I had just woken up from a dream.

"Naruto? Did you really just…?" Sasuke trailed off.

"Huh? What just happened? Teme… what did I just do? Why am I covered in cum? Did I blackout?"

"Uhhh, I'm not quite sure." Naruto, what were you doing just now? What did you see?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arms around me, holding me to him.

"Oh my god, Sasuke." I said, embarrassment flooding my face.

"Did you really?" Sasuke asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"...Yes." I said sheepishly.

"You just came from a fantasy?! Are you kidding me?" Sasuke said, laughing his ass off right now. I pushed down on his chest, rising above him.

"Shut up teme! You weren't there! It felt so real!" I said. Screaming my defense.

"Oh… um apparently I _was_ there." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!"

"Why? Shit Naruto, it was hot as fuck. You just came, imagining me. Not even the real me! It was really hot, honestly."

Why didn't you stop me teme!" I asked pushing down on his chest hard.

"Because it was so hot! Naruto, you don't get it. You cumming, just thinking of me, literally makes me the happiest person in the world." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. I fell down onto him, totally captured.

"Plus," Sasuke said, inches from my ear, in a low husky tone, "You said you loved me, and I won't let you forget that."

"Oh my god, this couldn't get any more embarrassing!" I whined, struggling to break free of Sasuke's hold.

"Oh you're not going anywhere dobe!" Sasuke said, tightening his grip on me. I started rocking back and forth, attempting at sinking the ship just to take down the captain, by throwing us both to the floor.

"Gah! Teme! Stop saying embarrassing things and let me go!" I mewled, and with one more hard rock, I pulled Sasuke down to the ground with me. Both of us hitting hard on the floor.

"Umpf!" We both groaned in unison after contact with the floor, the two of us coming untangled.

"Naruto, bring me down all you want but I'm still not letting go." He said, in a playful tone. I then attempted at wrestling with Sasuke, but the plan backfired when he succeeded at finding my super ticklish spot low on my back.

"Aha!" I started squealing as Sasuke lightly ran his hands sporadically on my sweet spot. "Teme… aha! Gah! Sas stop… aha… stop it!"

"Never." He said playfully again, somehow weaseling his hands around me again, and I was caught in his ticklish grasp of hell once again.

"I will kill you teme!" I screamed out, my abs already sore from laughing too much.

"Well I wouldn't like that, now would I?" Sasuke said, pinning me under him. Moving his face close to mine. My breath immediately hitched when I realized what he was doing, and somehow the butterflies in my stomach seemed to double. Even though he was just tickling me, his mouth closing in on mine, somehow made me much more nervous, yet excited.

His face was closing in. Almost to my mouth…. Just one more inch and I could taste the sweet Uchiha…

Then he stopped. "Naruto," he said, opening his eyes, locking them with me, our faces mere centimeters apart.

All I wanted to do was raise my head those few centimeters so our lips could touch. It was so tempting, but for some reason I just found myself staring back at his beautiful black eyes.

"Naruto. I like you. I mean, I can see myself falling for you. And I know that when you said you loved me, that it was just a dream so I'm not taking it seriously. It's just I can see myself loving you and..." Sasuke said, brushing my blonde hair with his hand, "...I know it may seem contradictory to my previous actions, but I want to take things slow. I think it'd be best, if you wanted us to work out? I know I do and I think we should. I don't necessarily want to, but I want to know you more. You were right last night, we don't know too much about each other. And I was thinking that we should know more about each other instead of getting caught up in only a sex relationship that ends up not working out because that's all we know about each other."

"Woah." Was all I could say. It felt like I was just hit by a ton of bricks. I mean he was right though. I didn't even think about it like that really. But he's totally right. I mean yesterday afternoon I didn't even consider liking him like this. Being attacked by him was common by now. But now, everything's different. And we've only known each other for like five days.

"So? Your thoughts? I need more than just a 'woah' baby, tell me what you're thinking." Sasuke said, his expression changing into a sullen one.

"Hmmpf, baby?" I said chuckling at him.

"Naruto. I'm being serious here."

"You're right my bad. Well I guess… I'm thinking you're right…" Sasuke nodded his head, and started to get off of me, "But I'm also thinking I really want to kiss you." I said, putting my hands on his face, and pulling him to me for a deep kiss. He immediately kissed me back and I ran my hands through his hair, lightly pulling on his locks.

"Ah, Naruto." Sasuke panted, pulling away for air. "That was a good one." I nodded in agreement.

"You now maybe we don't have to take it slow. I mean, isn't it a little late for that already? Sasuke I'm attracted to you, and I don't think I'll be able to take things slow. We're 18 year old guys, we're like the epitome of not taking things slow. But that doesn't mean we only think about and concentrate on the sex. Let's just make sure we leave space for everything else. Because baby, I want you, and I want you bad." I said, looking at him and running my hand through his hair.

"Dammit Naruto. You already know me too well." Sasuke said, smirking and getting off of me. Sasuke took me by the hands and lifted me up too, dragging me to his bed. Shutting the door behind him, he sauntered over to me, climbing on top of his bed, crawling towards me like a lion making its way to his prey.

"Sasuke…?" I questioned. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, backing up from him until I hit the frame of his bed.

He continued his slow descent onto me, "Oh what Naruto, you're afraid?" He devilish smirk only growing darker and somehow more evil on his face.

"Hehe." I chuckled to myself.

"What, what's so funny?" Sasuke asked, his smir morphing into a confused look.

"Umm, nothing." I said attempting not to laugh again, and failing miserably.

"Naruto, what the hell? I was just about to seduce you! I was being sexy and everything." He pouted, crossing his legs and sitting on the bed.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. It's just that I remembered a little incident from a few nights ago." I said.

"Seriously you never make any sense at all." He continued to pout.

"Sasuke, um, I uh, was just thinking about what I saw you doing on your bed that night I came back for my backpack." I said. Sasuke then gets up and punched me several times. "Ow! What the hell teme?!"

"Oh shut it dobe, you deserved it! Bringing that up in a time like this, I mean what the fuck?"

"Oh come on Sasuke, I mean thinking back on it now, I did stay for the whole show. It was pretty hot." I admitted.

Sasuke's face turned sullen, "Doesn't make it any less embarrassing. I mean, I'm the seme here, but you saw me doing that. Ugh that's embarrassing now." He covered his face in his hands and threw himself into the bed. Embarrassed Sasuke was so cute!

"Aww Sas it's fine, It feels great! I don't see what you need to be embarrassed about."

"Dobe, do you even know what seme means?"

"..." Uhhh I guess I didn't.

"Oh my god, you really have no clue about being attracted to guys." Sasuke said, sitting up again and rolling his eyes at me, "Seme is the term for the male in a gay relationship, or the giver. And uke is the term for the woman, also called the receiver. Usually the roles don't change. And if the seme likes it in the ass too, well, that's just weird."

"So I'm the uke, because I like it up the ass?" My face becoming beet red. And Sasuke nodded. "And you're embarrassed because the seme is supposed to be dominant and manly while the uke is supposed to be weak and "womanly"?" Sasuke nodded again. "Well that's ridiculous! God even in the gay community there's still gender stereotypes? That's so stupid. Sasuke, I'll have you know that I don't plan on becoming your little girlfriend and start acting all girly and start wearing girls clothes. I'm still a guy! Just cause I like your fingers in me doesn't mean I'm changing my manly aura! And trust me there is one! I mean I hot as fuck right? I'm 6'2", I'm captain of the swim team which is obvious because look at my body, it's banging. And I'm definitely manly. And I think you are too so let's just be normal.

"Well Naruto, the thing is… Gah, uh how do I say this? Um, remember when it was getting all hot and heavy yesterday, and you begged me pleading that you needed more?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't remind me, teme." I said, clenching my teeth.

"Calm down dobe that's not what this is about. So do you then remember me saying that 'you'll have me doing that soon enough' or something like that. You then asked me what I meant and I just dropped it. Do you remember that?"

"I vaguely do, why? What are you saying Sas?" I said, inching towards him on the bed.

"Well I'm saying that the first few times I thought about you and I, ya know, doing stuff. I was the uke and you were the one in me. And when you saw me like that, at that point I thought that's how this would go. But when I realized how difficult you were to get, that you wouldn't be the one to make that kind of move. But to tell you the truth," Sasuke said, biting his bottom lip and looking me seductively in the eyes, "I've always wanted you… In that way."

I couldn't help the hard on I was getting.

"Sasuke. So you're saying that you want me to be the seme?"

"Hn." He humphed. "I just needed to get you to like me first, and it would have been so much harder with me as the uke first. But now that I do have you, I can't stop this urge I have of you ramming into me. Don't get me wrong, the sight of you under me excites me too, but I wanna try it this way too. Besides you owe me anyways." He said, returning to the usual cold Sasuke now.

"What? Why do I owe you anything?" I asked, perplexed.

"You haven't made me come yet. You've gotten to twice now and I'm still over here frustrated at zero."

"Ahhh does Sasuke-waske, want me to make him feel good too?" I said in a baby voice, as I cuddled up to him.

"Hn, dobe. You wish." Sasuke said.

"Oh that's not what I'm hearing."

"I doubt you could even make me want you right now."

"Ppff please. You're the one that just told me you wanted me to fuck you! Besides, you may be quicker than me, but I think we both know that that I could overpower you. I'm just bigger than you, in more ways than one." I said winking at him, as I grabbed hold of him and pushed him into the bed, holding his shoulders down as I hovered just above him. "Come on teme, you want me." I said, as I slowly grinded into him.

"Ah! Hnn." Sasuke moaned.

"See." I leaned in close to him and put my lip to is ear so he could feel my breath on him, "You now baby, I think the real thing would feel much better than a fake bright red dildo, don't you think?" I murmured to him, grabbing his clothed erection tightly, making him gasp out.

"Damn you dobe." Sasuke moaned thrusting lightly into my hand. I knew it. He so wanted me.

"Just imagine it Sas. Me slowly thrusting into you, our bodies moving in perfect sync, as I tantalizing hit that spot in you with each thrust, while nipping and sucking on your nipples. You crying out my name because the pleasure stopped you from being able to say anything else. And just as you thought you couldn't feel any better, just as you were about to tip over the edge, I ram into you. Making you scream out as your cum flies onto our bodies. And I kiss you just like this, letting you ride out you orgasm." I purred as I leaned in to kiss Sasuke lightly. My hands began to roam and I peeled off his shirt, uncovering his exquisite figure. I started to lightly toy with his nipples and hearing his moans only made me more confident in the fact that he totally wanted me.

"Ah Naruto, please, you win." Sasuke said, pleading with me.

"I'm sorry what was that teme?" I said innocently stopping my assault on him to look him in the eyes.

"Naruto please, I need you, you win, please let me have what I want!" He begged.

"Ohh look who's begging now baby. Don't worry Sas, I'll take care of you, I know how you're feeling right now. Like something's missing right?" I asked, smirking at him and kissing his neck as he moaned a 'yes'.

"But Sasuke, I can't keep this persona up… Honestly I have no idea what to do past this." I admitted.

"Oh dobe. I forgot you're still new to this." Sasuke said, pushing me off of him and sitting up on the bed.

"Wh-what are you doing Sasuke?" I pouted, not in favor of the distance he put between us.

"Look Naruto, we just started this right? And you have no idea what you're doing and trust me, you won't be able to make me cum your first time. So maybe I should stick with being the seme until you get used to this. It's just kind of odd. Yesterday at this time, you thought I was disgusting and look where we are now, so much has happened it feels like weeks not hours. I just think that when you do something, you do it 100% and that's not a bad thing at all. I just feel like we're rushing this for you. We don't have to go so fast. One minute you're disgusted with the thought of me on you, the next you're straddling me lost in a trance of you own we dream with me. Ugh, am I making any sense at all? I feel like my mind is rushing with these thoughts and I don't even know how to communicate what I'm thinking and feeling." Sasuke said, putting his arms on my shoulders and setting his head on my chest, as if in frustration or defeat.

"So you don't think I'd be able to make you cum my first time?"

"Is that really all you got from what I just said dobe? Cause there was a lot more to it than that." Sasuke said, glaring up at me.

"I know I know, I'm just messing with you. And don't worry Sasuke about this moving fast. You've got to put that behind you. And you're right, when I get involved in something I always put 100% into it. And that's just because I like you so much. I know it's fast and I know my feelings took a 180 degree spin in a matter of minutes. But I've been feeling like this for you since we met, and I know that hasn't been a long time but I already feel like you're my bestfriend. It's just that now I've finally realized my feelings I always felt this way toward you, I've just been in denial, like you said. I already told you, the reason I haven't gone far with women is because I couldn't rise to the occasion, but now that I can finally react when I'm with you, just makes me want to do it with you all the time! I'll tell you something Sasuke, every time I've, you know, touched myself recently I haven't been able to finish. Because I would be thinking about a hot girl in class or I'd be watching porn and it's the women that are making me like this. I'm just not attracted to them. But over these past five days, you alone have given me what 5 or 6 boners already?! I mean yesterday when you did that to me in the locker room, I got really hard right, and you told me to go home and think of you. Well if you hadn't interrupted me, that's exactly what I was going to do. Think of you and that incredibly sexy body of yours. I was going to think of you whispering naughty things in my ear, and imagine you sucking me off. And I was so happy and frustrated at the same time. I had started to think there was something like medically wrong with my dick or something and I was actually scared about it. And I was so happy that it was finally reacting and it was awesome but I was frustrated too because it was because of you that I was feeling like this. But when I think back on it, it makes all the sense in the world. We clicked almost immediately. I've known you for 5 days but it feels more like five years, I love spending time with you, I even remember getting jealous when Sakura was all buddy buddy with you. Now I understand that it was because I was jealous, because I wanted you. And now that I realize that, I feel so stupid for going all this time not being on the same page with you. But now I am Sasuke. And you better get ready, because when Naruto Uzumaki likes someone it's serious and it's amazing. Get ready to be my number one, because for five days, you have been and that's just the start, okay? I'm going to put 100% into this, because I want us to work Sasuke. So put your seatbelt on because I'm flooring the gas pedal baby, I want you and I've never been a slow person before." I said, finally done with my lecture I grabbed Sasuke's head and pulled him in for a wet, hot kiss. Biting down on his lip so that he'd open his mouth up to me, as I stuck my tongue in his mouth letting our lips and tongues dance with eachother quickly and so sexyily.

Sasuke ended up pulling back for air, we were both panting hard, "Shit Naruto, you are definitely a seme." He said smirking at me and falling on top of me and kissing me more. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me as we made out.

After our kissing fest we both laid there on his bed. I had my arms around Sasuke acting as his big spoon. I loved holding him like this.

"So how are you feeling teme? You haven't said much, tell me what you're thinking baby." I persisted.

"Ugh I guess I just feel bad. I thought that I was pressuring you to do this with me, I just don't want to take advantage of you." He said, turning around in my arms so we were nose to nose.

"Please Sasuke, if I really didn't want this to happen, I wouldn't be here, okay? Trust me, I'm a man and I can control my feelings and myself. You definitely got me started but I wouldn't have finished anything if I didn't want to." I told him.

"I know. That's why I feel crazy for still thinking it." Sasuke sighed.

"What so you don't believe my feelings for you?" I asked a little taken aback. I mean I've said so much already why doesn't he believe me? Gah he's just so damn stubborn.

"It's not that I don't believe you! I totally do, especially from what you did in front of me today, I just can't help feeling what I feel. I'll get over it though, It's no big deal." He said, kissing me on my nose and snuggling into me. I held him tighter to me and rested my cheek on top of his head. We laid like that for a while.

What could I do to make him believe that I liked him from my own will? I just don't know what to do or say, he's so one track minded about this, it's been so hard to derail him, even though I've spilled my heart out to him more times today then I have to anyone in the past ever, combined!

"Naruto you really annoy the crap out of me sometimes." Sasuke said randomly.

"What?" I asked, extremely confused, "That was so out of the blue I don't know whether to take it as an insult or anything else." I said, laughing a little.

"You annoy me because you have a way with words that can win me over with anything. You annoy me because you're able to tear down my wall of stubbornness with one conversation." He said, mad but not really.

"Oh come on, you're actually mad about this? Yes you're right I should be a lawyer. Just get used to it teme, because I'm never wrong and I can convince anyone of anything!" I said smirking at him, I soon felt a painful jab in my stomach and realized that it was Sasuke's fist. "Damn you Uchiha that hurt! I'm just playing around ya know."

"Shut it." Sasuke demanded.

"Yes baby." I said half chuckling half serious.

Ah yes, I was smitten with a guy I just met, who I already presumed to be my best friend and now I don't know exactly what we are. All of the thoughts running around my head actually tired me out and soon enough my dreams had me overrun.

"Hey gay boy, wake up." I heard Sasuke say to me as he threw some article of clothing at me.

"Mhhm good morning to you too." I said sleepily, "Why you gotta call me that though? You know I'm only like this for you." I said, sitting up and examining the pair of boxers that were thrown at me.

"Yeah I know, it's cause I'm special." Sasuke said, walking up to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Now get up, it's not morning, it's only 5 in the afternoon." He said as he walked out the bedroom.

"Oh wow, it's still that early? That's awesome!" I said, slowly getting out of bed.

"What do you want for food? I'm starving." He asked me from the kitchen.

"Ramen!" I yelled back.

"Ick not again." I heard him mumble.

"So what's for dinner then?" I asked walking out of the bedroom. "Whoa, holy shit Sas." I said, mouth gaping open as I stared at Sasuke who was wearing an apron and nothing else, with his back to me slicing up some food.

He turned around and smirked at me. I didn't even care if I was staring. Whoever was in my position would be anyways.

"If I'm going to be your uke, then I need to start acting more uke like." He said.

"And _this_ is what uke's do? Because if that's so, then I am totally okay with this whole uke-seme stereotype thing. Cause damn, Sasuke, you have got like a perfect ass." I took him in my arms and swayed us back and forth. And as he lightly kissed me I ran my hands down his back only stopping them when they reached his ass so I grope it.

"Sasuke, go put some clothes on before I bend you over the counter and horribly fuck you. Because apparently I'm going to suck the first time, which why you not wearing anything but an apron totally makes sense." I said.

"Wow you're so straightforward, not sarcastic at all, aren't you?" Sasuke said, as he bit my nose and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Hey! Wait!" I said, barging in on Sasuke taking the apron off of him.

"Huh? Naruto? What's the matter?" Sasuke asked after he noticed me wide eyed and staring at him.

"Oh um… It's just the first time I've seen you naked is all. You know I haven't seen your um, you know, yet." I said, embarrassment flooding my face, I looked away covering my eyes. "I'm sorry I'll just let you change." I said, walking towards the door.

"Naruto. Come here." Sasuke demanded.

"Umm you know I think I'll just let you dress fir-"

"Now." He demanded again. I turned round, eyes glued to the floor and walked up to him.  
Um, what is it?" I asked quickly darting my eyes up to his so I could look at him without seeing his penis again.

"Are you nervous baby? What's going on, why is this weird for you?"

"Oh um, well it's not exactly weird for me teme." I said, finally losing my self control and looking down at his package again. I couldn't help but look at it, it's like my eyes were had to look at it. "Instead of it being weird, um, well you know, it kind of makes me… hot, when I'm looking at you like this. To be truthful."

"Oh so you're turned on?" Sasuke said, taking his member in his hand and staring at me as he slowly rubbed up and down his cock, moaning lightly.

"Holy shit Sas." I breathed.

"If you like that, what about this?" He said as he brought his unoccupied fingers to his mouth, sucked on them, then slid them inside of him while he jerked himself. He audibly moaned, closed his eyes and threw his head back, as he moaned my name.

"Umm Sasuke, don't move." I said as I ran out the bedroom, grabbed my phone of the table and ran back inside as I closed the door behind me.

"What's you need baby?" Sasuke asked still touching himself right in front of me, he hit his spot and moaned loudly closing his eyes again.

"Oh I just wanted some water, keep going Sasuke, don't stop." I told him. This was the perfect moment to take out my phone and snap a picture while his eyes were closed like this.

"Ah Naruto! Yes! Right there, that feels so good." Sasuke moaned again.

*click*

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked, as he opened his eyes and saw the cell phone.

"Don't worry, it's just for safe keeping. My eyes only Sas, I promise." I said holding the phone behind my back as Sasuke leaped at me, trying to get to it.

"Naruto! Give me the phone now! That is so wrong, I'm going to kill you " He yelled, as he started fighting me for the phone.

"Why Sasuke, that had to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen! I'm keeping it." I yelled back not handing the phone over.

In fact what I did do was lead us over to the bed, letting Sasuke try to get the phone from me, having him be nice and close to me. And right when we got to the foot of the bed, I tossed the phone aside, grabbed Sasuke and took us both down onto the bed, making sure he was underneath me.

"Gah! Naruto! What are you doing, let me go and let me erase that picture!" He said, struggling underneath me.

"Never." I whispered seductively in his ear. He then understood what I was doing and finally started to play along.

"Okay fine, you can keep it. But now you have me naked and underneath you, what do you plan on doing with me?" Sasuke said smirking at me.

"I plan on making you scream my name as you cum Sas. You're going to eat those words of yours." I said, nibbling on his ear, feeling him squirm underneath me.

"Which were?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh the ones where you said that I wouldn't be able to make you cum my first time doing you. Besides when you said that maybe you should stick with being the seme until I got used to it. What did that mean? Did that mean that you could make me cum if you were seme because you've done it before and you know how to? Because when I heard you say that, I honestly felt a little jealous, I thought you said that you were a virgin, I thought we both were…" I said, changing the mood drastically.

"Oh no no no, that's not what I was saying at all. Ugh god Naruto, I know that I've been gay for a while now. And I know how sex works because, well honestly, I've read a lot and watched a lot. But you're new so you wouldn't know yet. And I am a virgin. I just know what I'm doing is all so I thought that maybe I should be the one in charge. But right now all I want is for you to take me on this bed right now and fuck my brains out. I can't keep up the "being in charge" attitude because I want you to be it." Sasuke admitted.

"Damnit! I always think too much of things! And Sasuke I really want you too, so just don't let me do anything wrong, and tell me what you want. Because I really want to do this now, I can't wait any longer baby I need you." I said, kissing him and taking my boxers that I had slept in off and threw them on the ground. Now we were both naked for the first time and we were both in heat.

"Ah Naruto, please I want you!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Where baby, tell me where." I asked unknowingly.

"Y-your fingers, I want your fingers i-in me now." Sasuke whined. It almost looked like he was going to cry. Fuck he was so cute right now. His body completely covered by mine, he seemed so small underneath me, I just wanted to be in him right now.

So I plopped my fingers in my mouth just like Sasuke had done when he was doing this time me. I guess it acted as a lubricant. After they were nice and wet, I then kissed Sasuke letting our lips and tongues intertwine with each other, and I rubbed my wet fingers on his hole.

"Ah!" Sasuke screamed out. I continued to rub his asshole with my fingers then slipped my middle finger in. "Shit Naruto," He moaned. "Now find the spot in me that feels so good, just like when I was doing it to you." Sasuke said, opening his legs more and bending them at the knee. I then started to thrust my finger inside of him searching for that magical spot he has. It was pretty hard to find though.

"Ah deeper, it's deeper!" Sasuke moaned. So I thrusted my finger inside of him more. It didn't seem like I could go any deeper but it's like he was swallowing my finger, and I continued to prod around.

"Fuck!" Found it. "God yes, it's right there Naruto!" I retraced my steps and found the spot again, I started rubbing it just as I liked. "Oh yes Naruto!" He said as he clutched the sheets of the bed.

"You're so sexy right now Sasuke." I said as I kissed his stomach. Spending time to admire each and every ab, and sucking right below his belly button, licking my way down to hilt of his member stopping right before touching it.

"Mhhm please Naruto, touch me." Sasuke begged. I took this opportunity to enter another finger as I licked the tip of his cock.


End file.
